Welcome to Prison
by KingKidBadAss
Summary: What do you get when Naruto is thrown into a multi-gender prison? Your about to find out as a 17 year old Naruto is placed in Konohagekure Penitentiary with no knowledge of the outside world. WARNING: Crude Language, THERE MAY BE LEMONS, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, MENTIONS OF RAPE,AND CHARACTER DEATH. NOT USUAL NARUTO UNIVERSE
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys and welcome to my newest story. I haven't really given up on the others but until the whole crisis about stories getting deleted is resolved, I'm pretty much putting them on hold. Yes, this story is rated M but I'm not sure if it will have lemons. Quick heads up though,

**THIS ISN'T THE REGULAR NARUTO UNIVERSE! Still includes jutsus and chakra. **

**Warnings include:** **Mentions of rape, Adult suggestions, crude language, maybe future lemons, and mentions of death. **

Please enjoy everyone and make sure to review and tell me if I should continue. Now onto the story!

* * *

"Warden, the new arrival is here" A woman with short black hair said bowing to another woman. The woman behind the desk narrowed her eyes and said, "Alright Shizune, I'll be down in the court yard in a second". The woman now identified as Shizune bowed once again and left the office, quickly making her way to the court yard.

Shizune watched as the four humongous men dropped the huge metal box on the ground in satisfaction. She walked forward pulling a small key from her pocket and slipped it into the latch causing the lock pad to fall.

The four men all jumped back and once yelled, "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY, YOUR GONNA GET US ALL KILLED!" Shizune ignored the men as she looked at the metal door thinking. The men's shouting seemed to of reached the inmates who were now watching with caution.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT" A blonde woman shouted while making her way towards the commotion. The woman had long blonde hair tied in two ponytails, brown eyes and was light skinned. She had a slender yet curvaceous frame. One of the most noticeable things about the woman though was her humongous chest that had just about every male inmate staring.

She looked at the clipboard that was always by her side and read, "Prisoner 536: Naruto Uzumaki. Imprisoned for destroying the village of Twilight at the age of 17, killing over 400 men, woman, and children alike" she stopped reading to look up at the giant box and ordered, "Take the seals off!"

The men did what she asked reluctantly performing the correct hand signs and simultaneously placing their hands on each side of the box. Some of the inmates shook with fear at what they had just heard, while some of the more dangerous ones smiled dangerously upon a new challenge. To say the inmates were shocked seeing what came out was an understatement.

The blonde woman opened the metal door without fear and took a step back allowing the person inside to come out. She literally dropped her jaw when she saw what stepped from the box reluctantly.

A teenage boy that looked to be about 17 stepped from the box with fear evident in his eyes. He looked around in fright, turning his head looking at the giant stone walls keeping prisoners from escaping. Although his body won't disagree, he looked like a scared child.

The boy had an angular face with the bluest eyes any of the prisoners or staff had ever seen. He stood at about 6'1 and had a much toned body as everyone could tell. His sun kissed, spiked hair stood wildly, while his bangs hung in his eyes. He wore a black tight shirt giving everyone a look at the hard muscles he bared, but that wasn't what made everyone's attention turn towards him.

Everyone's attention was on his face, looking at the six whiskers like marks, three going across each cheek giving him the appearance of an animal.

"Yo-You're Naruto Uzumaki?" The blonde woman asked shocked as the boy stepped forward now with a grin. "YUP" he answered proudly and loudly, "The one and only!" he finished with a big thumbs up causing her to sweat drop. She turned towards the four still cowering men and asked, "Are you guys sure you got the right person?"

"T-trust me Tsunade, this kid is legit. He single handedly brought down the entire village of Twilight in a matter of seconds!" one of the men said as the all grabbed the box and began making their way towards the exit, leaving Shizune and Tsunade looking at the blonde mysteriously.

"Well then…Naruto Uzumaki you have been sentenced to ten years in Konohagekure Penitentiary on account of what you have done. It would be more but your records show that you're a 'Special case' so a longer punishment is not required. You will address me by Tsunade-sama or just warden and you will address my assistant as Shizune-sama. Is that clear?" Tsunade said looking at the boy calmly.

Naruto put a finger to his chin and tilted his head with a questionable look and nodded making most of the woman inmates smile deviously. Tsunade was trying to figure out the boy in front of her before she said, "Alright, please remove your shirt so we can administer your seal". Naruto took a step back with a blush and yelled, "WHAT?"

Tsunade stared at the boy hard as he looked around and he whispered, "But there are girls around!" This caused Tsunade and Shizune to giggle before the blonde woman asked, "You do realize you'll be showering and you might even have to share a cell with a female inmate right?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around seeing the smirking woman and he suddenly felt like he was the only guy in the whole prison yard. "Now" Tsunade said bringing his attention back, "Please remove your shirt".

Naruto reluctantly did so and hung the black T over his shoulder, causing many reactions but the most surprising one coming from Tsunade. She blushed seeing the ripped blond remove his shirt in one go and turned away thinking, _"What the hell? I have a fucking husband for god's sake!" _

Shizune who also let out a blush said, "Please turn around so we can place your seal". Naruto did as he was told while a blushing Tsunade stepped forward and began making hand signs. She placed her hands on his hard back and watched as the seal spread across his back, along with his prison number.

"While you are a guest you are not allowed to use any form of chakra, even trying simple chakra control methods will end in pain. Fighting with staff will end with a week in the hole; we don't really care what you animals do to each other as long as you don't involve us". She turned him around and gave him a sharp look, "Any form of you sexual harassing towards female inmate will end in immediate death. As for guys" she chuckled darkly, "I don't give a fuck".

Naruto's eyes popped out at this and he looked around fearfully at some of the laughing men and gulped scarily. Tsunade felt a little sorry for the kid considering it wasn't abnormal for some of the younger prisoners to be taken advantage of. Still, she didn't really care.

* * *

"Alright Naruto" Tsunade said as she walked in front of a hand cuffed Naruto who was looking around curiously. Tsunade stopped abruptly in front of a cell and opened the door pushing Naruto in. She gave the boy a sad look and said, "I'm sorry you have to be stuck with her. but it's the only spot we could place you for now. Just try to survive for a while".

Naruto looked at her suspiciously and asked, "What do you mean?" Tsunade just sighed as she walked away and Naruto looked through the bars seeing her leaving.

"Wonder what she meant" he said to himself jumping on the top bed of the bunk bed, "So this is my new home eh, I guess it's better than being chased by villagers".

He was brought out of his musing when he heard loud footsteps and the cell door was slid open. He was surprised to see a dark skinned woman with shoulder length green hair practically thrown into the cell by a woman with Black hair and red eyes.

"Yeah, Fuck you Kurenai" he guessed the girl who would be his cell mate screamed trying to claw the guard through the bars. Once the woman identified as Kurenai was out of sight the girl stopped and started muttering to herself. She suddenly turned around and glared at the blonde, "You're sitting in my bunk".

Naruto looked at the bed and quickly jumped down before sputtering apologies, which were ignored by the woman who jumped onto her bed and made herself comfy.

Naruto looked around awkwardly and extended his hand with a smile, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" The girl ignored him as she picked up a magazine and began reading. Naruto took his hand back slowly and turned towards the bars of the cell.

With a sigh he sat down on the bottom bunk and bounced for a second before hearing the cells open and a guy with spiked silver announced, "Fu and Naruto; it's your turns outside".

Naruto followed behind Fu, who was behind the guard identified as Kakashi. He ignored the many catcalls coming from both women and men and gulped once again. Just the thought of being raped terrified the blonde and he didn't want anything to do with it. He kept walking and when Kakashi stopped him he was surprised when the man's hands began feeling him up and down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto yelled twisting his way out of the man's grip as Kakashi stood there with a serious face. "I have to check to make sure you have no weapons before you can go into the Thunder Dome". Naruto breathed easily at this and was allowed outside where he quickly smiled.

He looked at the shinning sun and sighed happily walking around. He looked at everyone around him, inspecting curiously. His cellmate Fu was hanging with a group of rough looking girls who all had their uniforms cut short. Naruto decided it would be for the best if he just left her alone and didn't get on her bad side.

He looked over and saw a bunch of 'Larger' inmates working out using weights and punching bags. Naruto's eyes sparkled watching them lift, "Wow! They must be really strong". He began walking towards the men with a childish smile.

He was about five yards away when he was grabbed and rushed behind some bleachers. Naruto looked at the guy who grabbed him crazily shouting, "I'M STRAIGHT!" The man covered his mouth and asked, "Are you fucking crazy? You were about to just waltz right into those meat heads territory. They would've kicked the shit out of you".

Naruto looked at the man before him, he had shaggy brown spiky hair, fang like teeth, and his breath smelled terrible. He stood at about 5'10 and was pretty lean; he looked to be about Naruto's age. "You must be new here if your just gonna walk right up to A's group. Just me man, you don't wanna mess with them". The boy looked at Naruto expectantly, which heavily confused the blonde.

"Oh sorry" The boy said slapping his face and then holding out his hand, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and I assume you're the famous Naruto Uzumaki that everyone is talking about". Naruto reluctantly took his hand and said, "Yeah that's me".

"Alright Naruto, seeing as it's your first day I might as well help you" Kiba said walking out from the bleachers followed by Naruto.

"Okay; first things first" Kiba said pointing to the guys working out, "That's A and all his dumbass minions. You never wanna mess with them no matter what. You're gonna try to avoid them at all costs" he pointed to a giant snarling dark skinned man, "Do you see him? That's A the unofficial leader of the idiots. Not only is he the strongest guy in here but he's also the biggest sexual predator this place has" he looked at Naruto, "Make sure not to drop the soap!"

Next Kiba pointed to a small group of people standing by a barbed fence that consisted of eight men and one woman, "See them? They like to call themselves the Akatsuki, a group of religious, peace lovers, but don't let that fool you. You fuck with even one of them and they'll all attack you like no tomorrow. You see that blue haired babe with them? That's Konan, real beauty isn't she? Stay away from her cause she's got something with the orange haired dude Pein and that fucker's crazy!"

Naruto looked at the group seeing them all talking peacefully and smiled turning his attention back to Kiba. Kiba pointed at the group of girls that Fu was in, "They call themselves 'The Killer Kunoichis' and they pretty much run this whole fucking prison. See the woman with the brown spiky hair and fangs?" Naruto looked at her closely before exclaiming, "SHE LOOKS LIKE YOU KIBA!"

Kiba nodded and said, "That's because she's my mom. She's the leader of those crazy bitches and pretty much has them and any man who wants to get laid under complete control. Some of those women are just your average day sluts but some are fucking nuts! Like that green haired bitch Fu, she fucking stabbed someone at lunch two weeks ago just because he said she had a nice ass. There are only three who are willing to actually let men fuck them, but it costs high dollar. I usually avoid them unless I need to talk to my mom".

Naruto looked at the women confused for a second before asking, "What does getting laid mean?" Kiba laughed looking at his new friend before slapping him on the back and saying, "That's fucking funny man, just don't crack jokes to the wrong person. It might get you killed".

Kiba then started explaining all the other groups which seemed small and unimportant. Naruto then looked back at the group of men using the work out equipment, "I'm still gonna ask if I can work out with them" and with that he started walking towards the giant men.

"Ye…WAIT WHAT?" Kiba shouted as he watched his newest friend walked calmly towards his certain death. Kiba quickly began running towards the 'Killer Kunoichi' yelling, "MOM!"

Naruto approached A calmly without a care in the world. The giant man had his back turned towards the blonde so he didn't see him coming. Naruto stopped right behind the giant and looked up in amazement. He tapped him gently on the back while smiling. When A turned around Naruto bowed, "Hello A-san, I was just wondering…" he was quickly made speechless when a huge fist connected with his face causing him to fly back about twenty feet.

Suddenly everyone in the court yards attention was brought to the flying blonde and the smirking A. Kiba stood next to his mother, "Mom we have to help him!" Tsume growled at her son and said, "Shut the hell up and let me see what happens!" "Little brat!" A snarled as he looked at Naruto's downed form.

Naruto slowly pulled himself up rubbing his face, which somehow didn't show any signs of being hit. "Wow" Naruto said standing, "Man you got some right arm, I bet you could stop a train with that thing!" Everyone gasped seeing the blonde stand up perfectly fine, making A growl.

Struggling to pick it up he grasped a 450 hand weight and said, "Oh yeah smartass, TAKE THIS!" screaming the last part while hurling the weight straight at the blonde, who was smiling.

Kiba screamed, "NARUTO, LOOKOUT!" which seemed to be ignored because the blonde just stood there. Once the weight was about three feet away from his face he raised his arm with his hand open.

Everyone was shocked, even The Akatsuki, who usually kept to themselves; seeing the blonde had just caught the weight and didn't seem to be having trouble holding it.

"Wow" Naruto said smiling like a child while lift the weight above his head and holding it there. A stood in total shock looking at the young boy who was easily doing something that even he struggled with, "What are you some kind of freak?" Everyone watched as the blonde's smile dropped and was quickly replaced with a frown as he let his arm hang, swinging the giant weight.

"I don't know how you managed to get up after I hit you, but know this asshole. Next time I see you, I won't hesitate to unleash the boys on you, and we won't hesitate to kill you" A said glaring at the younger man hard.

Naruto looked like he was about to cry as his eyes began to water and he sniffled. He looked at the weight and frowned once again before saying, "I didn't wanna work out with you guys anyway" and with that he tossed the weight back to a laughing A, who was struck hard.

Everyone, inmates and guards alike watched a Naruto walked away from and downed A whose air pipe was being crushed under the massive work out equipment. Everyone watched a Naruto began making his way towards Kiba and the Killer Kunoichi.

Once he was about ten feet away he shouted, "Kiba, you were right. That guy's a freaking jerk". Kiba's mouth dropped as his new friend calmly walked forwards and looked at all the women and politely said, "Hello kunoichi-chans, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I do not require to be laid right now!"

Kiba quickly ran over to his friend with a sheepish smile and placed his hand over Naruto's mouth, "Hahaha Naruto you big joker you" he then whispered in his ear, "Would you shut the hell up with that already!"

Naruto waited for Kiba to remove his hand and with a big child like smile he said, "Kiba, you really need to wash your hands". Kiba's face turned red as some of the women began laughing and he sputtered out, "S-Shut up!"

Naruto kept his child like smile even when Kiba's mother approached him. "So" she said earning his attention, "You're the great Naruto Uzumaki everyone in here is talking about? Hell, after that little stunt with A, I'm sure everyone in here will know about you tomorrow". Naruto stared at her, tilting his head sideways and giving his best smile; said, "Wow Kiba's mom, you're really pretty".

Naruto was grabbed by a blushing Kiba who threw him behind him protectively, "I'm sorry Kaa-san, he's a bit slow". Naruto pouted angrily and said, "Hey, my Kaa-san said that women liked to be complimented!"

"Not these women" Kiba said turning around, "What the hell's wrong with you? What are you, five". Everyone sweat dropped when Naruto gave a goofy smile and said, "Nope! I'm 17, and I'll 18 in a month, isn't that awesome". Kiba face palmed and said, "What the hell? Dude I'm not actually saying your five. Don't you know when someone's playing with you? It's like you've been living under a bridge or something".

Naruto's smile never once left his face as he said, "Nope, I've been living in a cave"! Everyone looked at him; deciding to put an end to the randomness Tsume said, "Anyway, considering how you just embarrassed A and we don't exactly get along with them; you're ok with me and my girls".

"Tsume-san you can't be serious" a girl with long blonde hair said, "Not to be rude but this kid's gotta have some kind of mental condition" she said looking at Naruto who was laughing with a butterfly calmly rested on his nose.

"Shut up Yugito, just because he's a little…Childish doesn't mean anything" Tsume said turning around and beginning to walk away before turning and getting the blonde's attention once again, "And thank you for the compliment Naruto-kun".

Naruto smiled cheerfully and stuck his tongue out to a surprised Kiba. They both watched as the women followed Tsume, except Fu, who was glaring at the blonde. She stepped forward making Naruto give a huge smile and say, "Hello Fu"!

"Shut the hell up" she snapped, "Just because by some miracle Tsume likes you doesn't mean I do" she then looked at Kiba and glared hatefully, making the boy turn his head a whistle a random tune.

"You remember Uzumaki; if you ever cross me I'll fucking chop off you nuts!" Fu said unleashing all the KI she could. Kiba nearly dropped to the ground sweating while Naruto stood with his child like smile and clapped once saying, "Okay!"

Fu stomped after the group of women angrily while Naruto waved goodbye and Kiba looked at him like he was fucking nuts.

The rest of the time they were out in the court or as the prisoners called it, "The Thunder Dome" the two just talked; at least Kiba did while Naruto politely listened to everything his new friend said.

Once it was time to go back to their cells and prepare for dinner and then their aftermath showers, Naruto was ecstatic. "Finally food" he said jumping up and down excitedly making Kiba frown.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Naruto" Kiba said standing behind his friend in the cafeteria, "This place has the worst food on earth". Naruto's smile didn't falter as he grabbed a tray and began piling it with food, some of which he'd never even seen.

The two made their way to and isolated table and Kiba picked at his food. Naruto placed his hands together and said, "Thank you Kami for the delicious meal I'm thankful to have". Everyone around the two looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked taking a bite out the strange meat on his tray. Naruto looked over at his friend and responded while grasping his fork; "My Kaa-san always told me to be thankful for everything I get no matter what the cost" he looked at the tray with a faint smile, "At least we get food".

Kiba looked at the food on his tray and then back at the blonde who was now devouring his food like a vacuum. _"I guess that makes sense"_ Kiba thought to himself taking a bite of his food.

* * *

Naruto was eating cheerfully completely oblivious to the group watching him intensely. "Alright" a dead like voice said, "Which one of us will it be?" The group all stared at the only female in the group expectantly.

The blue haired woman sighed and said, "Fine whatever, I'll befriend the kid".

"Is your friend alright" Tsume asked looking at her son who was watching Naruto devour yet another tray of food. Her and a couple of her Kunoichi had sat down, with Tsume sitting protectively by her son like she usually did.

"I honestly don't know" Kiba said looking at his friend as if he'd grown another head. Naruto sighed happily before standing up abruptly and grabbing his tray and looking at everyone else, "Do you guys want me to bring yours up?"

Kiba thanked him before handing him his tray, as did the girls. "Kiba" Tsume said watching Naruto begin to walk away, "Your…friend. Is he all there?" Kiba looked at Naruto's smiling form and shrugged, "He seems nice enough".

Naruto was walking towards the trash can humming to himself without a care in the world. "I don't like him" Fu said abruptly making Kiba and his mother look at her.

"Why is that Fu?" Tsume asked a little shocked at the girl's immediate hatred towards the cheerful blonde. "I'm not quite sure, maybe because he's too cheerful or something. I just like, have a feeling in my stomach about him" Fu answered truthfully turning around.

Tsume turned around and shook her head, "It doesn't matter if you like him or not. He obviously has some major strength, even with these stupid seals. We could use someone like that, just in case things start going downhill" she then looked at Fu with a smirk, "And you share a cell with him don't you? Maybe you two just need to become more…'Acquainted'".

Fu blushed and quickly shook her head saying, "As if".

Naruto was alarmed when a giant bell like noise came out of nowhere just as he was talking to the pretty chef named Ayame. "What's that?" Naruto asked looking confused as everyone walked towards the exits. The female chef moved a stand of hair from her pretty face and said, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but that alarm signifies that's it time for your Shower…I'm sorry".

Naruto looked at her confused while she made her way to the back of the kitchen shaking her head. Naruto stood there for a second before a loud voice screamed, "UZUMAKI, GET YOUR ASS IN LINE".

He looked over to see the Warden staring at him; not wanting to upset the woman he quickly got to the back of the line and was brought to the showers.

After being 'Thoroughly' inspected for weapons Naruto was dragged into the showers. Still in his boxers he gulped looking at the door hall leading to the showers. He looked at the woman fearfully and asked, "Kurenai-san, can I please wait? There are girls in there and my Kaa-san always told me to respect girls and give them their privacy".

The woman looked at the blonde sadly and said, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you must shower with everyone otherwise we have to force you inside". Naruto nodded with a downcast look, but quickly smiled and looked Kurenai, "its okay Kurenai-san, thanks anyway!"

Naruto nodded to himself while Kurenai let go of his arm and patted him on the back. Every staff member knew what went on in the prison showers but most didn't seem to care.

Naruto walked into the room with his head down respectively giving everyone their attention. "Yo Naruto!" a voice said causing him to look up to see Kiba.

Naruto turned away seeing his friend was naked and said, "Sorry Kiba". Kiba stood there confused before saying, "Dude, you might as well get used to seeing men naked considering you'll be showering with them for the next few years".

Naruto looked up with a nod and apologized, "I'm sorry Kiba, but Kaa-san always…" "Sorry to say this man, but your mom's not here so you gotta learn some shit on your own" Kiba said interrupting the blonde, "You better strip and shower, you don't wanna be here when A and his goons get here".

Naruto nodded and quickly grabbed his boxers, pulling them down in one go. "Oh wow" Tsume said appearing out of nowhere, causing Kiba to cover his eyes and shout, "MOM, YOU SAID YOU'D STAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHOWERS!"

Tsume smacked her son and said, "Who gives a fuck, look at that beauty!" she finished pointing to a blushing Naruto.

"W-What?" Naruto asked trying to hide his privates from the smirking older woman. Yugito suddenly popped out from behind Tsume with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow" she said, "Look how big that fucker is" she slowly walked forward giving Naruto who turned away, a good look at her naked body.

She wrapped her arms around his hard body and said with a devious grin, "So tell me kitten, do you wanna play with this tigress?"

Naruto quickly jumped away with a blush and sputtered out, "U-um no thanks". Kiba walked towards his friend and gave him a look, "Lucky bastard, first day here and you're already gonna have women coming after you, but be careful cause you might attract some unwanted attention" he finished pointing at a group of girly looking men who were looking at Naruto.

Tsume stood with the hot water running down her body staring at her son's friend, or more importantly his body.

Yugito stood next to her rubbing her thighs together with a smirk on her face, "Look at that kid. Who would've thought he be so…Delicious looking"?

The blonde was taller than most of the men which Tsume found as a plus. His body rippled with muscle as he washed suds from his body. Tsume was quite surprised when he had pulled down his boxers considering the surprise she and her fellow Kunoichi had seen.

"It has to be at least nine inches long!" a black haired woman said, "Probably eleven when he's hard". Tsume smirked as she turned her back to the boys and began running soap over her body.

Fu stood next to the girls with a look of disgust on her face; she could admit that the blonde was fucking hot, but she still felt something about him.

Naruto was trying his best to not look at the other side of the showers where most of the female inmates where, but he was having a lot of trouble. He looked at his friend who was openly staring at the women.

"Kiba" Naruto whispered, "What are you doing. Do you know you're not supposed to look at women like that?"

Kiba looked over at his friend shocked and laughed, "Are you fucking crazy dude? Who gives a fuck if we look; I mean check it out" he grinned, "Looking can give you some good beating off material".

Naruto looked at him oddly and asked, "What's beating off?" Kiba laughed heartily and washed the soap from his hair and said, "God your funny man, but seriously; just check them out".

Naruto turned his head a bit glancing over at the women showering. Most were simply rubbing the soap from their skin, but even that made Naruto's face turn red. His eyes scanned over the multiply women, some with red hair, some short, and some where even muscular.

Naruto couldn't help but stop once his eyes scanned over one of the older women: Kiba's mother Tsume. He gulped seeing the suds run down her tanned body, going down her smooth back, around her big buttock. She grasped her breasts and began gently rubbing the bar of soap across her skin.

Naruto turned his head to the woman next to Tsume and gasped seeing it was Fu. Her wet hair hung in her face as she rubbed the soap from it. Her dark skin shinned from the wetness as she bent down letting the water run from her hair. Naruto's face turned 10 times redder seeing her huge muscled ass.

He quickly turned around and looked down at his member which now seemed alive. Kiba looked over and laughed, "Woh man, you need to calm down. It's like the first time you've ever seen a girl naked".

Naruto stared at him with a blush and looked at the ground. Kiba's eyes widened and he said, "Are you serious man, so you really don't know what jerking off or even getting laid is?"

Naruto looked at him and put his hands on his hips, "My Kaa-san said I don't need to learn those things until I become married".

Kiba looked around and the whispered, "So you've never…you know…got off?" The question made Naruto look even more confused then he usually was and he asked, "Got off what?"

Kiba shook his head and turned around, "Forget it man, but you might wanna hide that monster".

Once the two had gotten done Naruto had wrapped himself in a towel and they ran out making sure to avoid A, and his gang.

"Well Naruto" Kiba said looking at his friend, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Just try to stay out of trouble". Naruto gave him a childish smile and a hug which caused Kiba to look around in fear, "Alright Kiba!"

Kiba quickly pulled away and said, "Woh bro, you can't do that shit in here. People will get the wrong idea about us and I got a reputation to keep up".

Naruto nodded confused as always and waved as his only friend left him standing alone a cell way hall. He placed his hands in his uniform pockets and began making his way to his cell.

"So" a voice said drawing his attention. "Hello Warden" Naruto said with a kind smile at the woman. She walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I've read up on your file…and I'm terribly sorry for what you've been through" Tsunade couldn't help but look down at this.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused by the woman, "Why are you sorry Tsunade-sama?" The woman looked at him before shaking her head, "_He really doesn't remember anything"_. She quickly walked away leaving Naruto more confused than he already was.

* * *

Alright guys!  
That's the first Chapter of my newest story; please tell me if I should continue and leave your thoughts on the story.  
**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The beginning or a wonderful friendship

_3:00 A.M._

* * *

The whole facility of Konohagekure Penitentiary was in complete silence. All most all of the inmates were fast asleep. The warden and her assistant were locked securely away in their own room safe from any possible threats. Guards were stationed everywhere, just in case one of the more dangerous prisoners tried making an escape.

"Oh no…"A guard said looking at one of the cells. He could see one of the inmates peacefully sleeping on the top bunk, but the other was completely gone. He quickly ran to the nearest alarm control and hit the emergency button alerting everyone in the whole facility. He performed a few hand signs; suddenly wood connected the bent bars back together preventing the other inmate to escape who had woken with a growl from the alarm.

"I'd better start looking for him" the guard said with a sigh, as he started walking away. "Hold up asshole" a famine voice said drawing his attention back to the cell. The girl had green hair that hung right above her shoulders, and bright dazzling orange eyes. She wasn't particularly tall, and had a dark colored skin. Her chest was mildly big, but most attention was drawn to her rear.

"What do you want Fu?" the guard asked with another sigh knowing of the girl's terrible attitude. The girl glared at the man hard while pointing at the bed, "Where the fuck is the dumbass?"

The guard turned around shaking his head and responded, "It seems prisoner 536 has decided he'd take it upon himself to find his own way out of the facility". With that he quickly ran down the hall making a sharp right hearing other guards yelling.

Fu turned and looked at the empty bed with a questionable look and then back at the metal bars which seemed impossible to bend, "What the fuck are you Naruto?"

* * *

To say Tsunade was pissed would be an understatement at the moment. Not only was she awoken much earlier than usual, but somehow a prisoner had escaped and his whereabouts were currently unknown. She hurriedly made her way down a hall with two guards on either side of her.

"How the fuck did he get out?" she asked as she and the guards searched. The one on the right of her was shaking at her anger but responded, "He somehow bent the cell bars milady. We're not sure how he did it, but don't worry; we'll find him".

"WARDEN, WARDEN" Shizune shouted running towards Tsunade, "WE FOUND HIM, WE FOUND NARUTO!"

Tsunade followed Shizune as the two practically ran towards the cafeteria. She threw open the double doors with a huff and quickly took in her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was Naruto; curled up with his face buried in his knees in one of the corners of the room. She slowly began walking towards the blonde hesitantly, even though Shizune protested.

The closer she got the louder the boy's cries got. Once she was a foot away from him she drew a kunai from her side. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he kept wailing to himself. "Naruto" she said holding the kunai by her side just in case the blonde tried anything.

The boy lifted his head slightly and she could see the tears run down his face as he stuttered, "I-I can-'t find h…er". Tsunade gave him a worried look and kneeled next to him, "Find who Naruto?" He shook his head and more tears came flowing from his eyes, "M-my Kaa-san".

Tsunade's eyes widened as she dropped the kunai and brought the blonde into her chest. She began soothingly running her hand through his soft, spiky hair. Shizune slowly walked forward not believing what she was seeing.

Tsunade turned to her and said, "Go get Jiraiya; we need him immediately". Shizune nodded and quickly exited the room, telling the guards to make sure they watch them in case the boy attacked.

"Shhhh it's gonna be alright" Tsunade said while Naruto hugged her tightly and wet her shirt with his tears, screaming lightly in agony.

* * *

Wow guys, I'm so grateful for all the attention I got just from the first chapter. My email was literally filled just within an hour!

For you guys making me feeling accomplished I guess I might as well get the posted quickly, but before I continue they're some things we need to work out.

**ATTENTION: NO MY STORY WILL NOT INVOLVE YAIO NOR WILL ANY OR MY STORIES  
I HONESTLY HAVEN'T FIGURED ANY COUPLES YET, BUT WE'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!  
AND FOR YOU WONDERING WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WITH FU AND NARUTO…**your guess is as good as mine [shrugs]  
ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

A tall, muscular, man with long white hair slowly made his way towards the consoling rooms of the prison. He had just finished reading up on one of the newest prisoners, and to say he was worried couldn't even begin to sum up his troubles.

He flashed an I.D. card to one of the guards who smiled and said, "Hello Jiraiya-san, sorry you had to come so early. I hope your not to angry". Jiraiya waved his hand at the guard dismissing his statement and asked, "Where's the kid?"

The guards smile disappeared and was quickly replaced by a frown, "He's currently in the Warden's room with four guards stationing around the room. He seems to of calmed down a bit". Jiraiya nodded and quickly turned and began walking up steps making his way towards Tsunade's room.

Upon arrival he saw that Tsunade was sitting on her bed with a blonde teenagers sleeping peacefully with his head calmly rested on her legs. Tsunade was gently running her fingers through the boy's hair with a happy look on her face.

"Well, well" he said chuckling at Tsunade, who looked up finally noticing the man's presence, "Isn't this a lovely scene. I thought you kept turning me down cause you said Dan was the only man for you".

Tsunade looked down at the boy and said, "Shut the hell up, it's not like that" she then looked back up at the man and asked seriously, "Did you read up on his file?"

Jiraiya nodded solemnly and looked at the boy who had turned over, "Are you sure he's okay? I mean mentally". Tsunade put a pillow under the blonde's head and walked towards Jiraiya with a shrug, "I have no idea, he seems to be a healthy teenager with the mind of a child. What peaks my interests is that he has no current memory of what he did or why he's even in here".

"So he doesn't remember what he did to those people?"

"I have a feeling it's because of his tenant. For some reason it doesn't want Naruto remembering anything" Tsunade said with a sigh leaning against her wall. Jiraiya sighed and started walking towards the bed, "Don't worry Hime, I'll see what I can do".

He walked to the edge of the bed and began rubbing his chin, in a thinking manor, "How should I wake him up?" He stood like this for a few seconds before he smiled and perform hand signs, then slamming his hand on the ground while shouting, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A yellow toad just a bit bigger than himself appeared and stared at him intensely, "Jiraiya-san, how are you? Did you bring me snacks?" Jiraiya sweat dropped at this and sighed once again.

"Not today Gamatatsu" he pointed at the sleeping boy, "But I promise if you wake him up I'll get you lots of treats". The toad smiled happily and nodded before looking at the sleeping teenager.

He quickly shouted, "Mizudeppo no Jutsu!" causing a gust of water to shot from his mouth and spray Naruto. Tsunade's face grew red from this and she yelled, "YOU BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET MY ROOM COMPLETELY SOAKED!"

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head nervously while Gamatatsu smiled and disappeared. Tsunade was about to continue until she heard a groan come from the side of her bed.

Jiraiya once again turned serious as he watched the blonde boy stand up stretching with a child like smile adorning his face. He slowly walked forward and said, "Hello Naruto, my name is Jiraiya, the legendary toad sage, and one of the famous Sannin. I'm the lead consoler here at Konoha Prison, and I need to ask you some questions. First off, do you have any idea where you are?"

The blonde's smile faltered looking at the man confused and slowly began nodding. "That's good Naruto; why don't you follow me to my office so we can talk in a more secluded area" Jiraiya said with a smile walking towards the door, beckoning for the blonde to follow.

Naruto curiously followed the man out of the room, stopping to look at Tsunade giving her a bow, and hurriedly rushed away to catch up.

Naruto stared at the medium sized room in amazement. All over the room were posters of some famous book series called, _Icha Icha_. "Wow" Naruto said looking at them all, "There must be millions of them!"

Jiraiya chuckled hearing the boy's exclamation and sat down at his desk, "Please Naruto have a seat". The boy smiled and quickly sat down looking at the man.

"So Naruto" Jiraiya started with a smile, as he watched the blonde look around in curiosity, "how was your first day in the facility?" The blonde's smile intensified as his arms flew in the air, "It was great Jiraiya-san! I made my first friend today, EVER! He introduced me to his friends who are really nice…well except Fu, but I'm sure she just has a tummy ach cause my Kaa-san said people sometimes got angry when your tummy hurts!"

Jiraiya chuckled at Naruto enthusiastic response and responded, "That's good, that's good; if you're happy that makes us happy. Tell me Naruto, what do you think of the…facility?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and began pondering the question before he looked around and said, "Its okay…but it's real scary".

"I'm sorry about that Naruto, but having so many dangerous people locked away in one location can be a bit…intimidating" Jiraiya said sadly. He quickly chuckled and continued, "But at least you got to see all those women in the showers eh, man that must've one hell of a sight".

Naruto blushed at the man's comment and turned his head from Jiraiya who was chuckling.

The two sat in silence for a while before a blushing Naruto asked, "um Jiraiya-san…may I ask you something".

The older man raised an eyebrow and smiled nicely, "Anything you want my boy, why we're friends now aren't we!"

Naruto looked at the man, clearly shocked as the man smiled. Naruto put his head and couldn't help but sniffle making Jiraiya ask worriedly, "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto didn't look up as fresh tears were now falling from his dazzling blue eyes. He quickly rubbed them with the arm of his uniform and said, "I-It's nothing; I've just never had so many friends in my entire life".

Jiraiya smiled sadly knowing full well what the cause of the boy's loneliness was, and why he was somewhat dysfunctional.

"Of course we're friends Naruto, and I think soon everyone will want to become your friend once they get to know you" Jiraiya said causing Naruto to look back up at him with an ear to ear smile.

"YOU REALLY MEAN IT?" Naruto asked Jiraiya jumping out of his chair and leaning over the desk excitedly. Jiraiya nodded slowly with a nervous laugh, even though he felt slightly odd with the blonde's way to friendly attitude.

"Thank you so much Jiraiya-san; everyone in the village would always make me feel bad about myself. I've never had anyone except my Kaa-san tell me I could have friends" Naruto said with his giant smile shining brightly.

"Ah yes" Jiraiya said pulling a bottle of strange liquid from his desk, "I wanted to speak to you about your…Kaa-san. What was the last thing you remember about her?"

Naruto looked at the man questionable and thought for a second before he replied, "Kaa-san told me that she loved me very much and that I was gonna do great things someday…Oh! She also said to keep my anger under control and that I should never hate anyone or anything because we're all the same and one day the world understand".

Jiraiya nodded solemnly and replied, "Your mother seems like a very wise person, but Naruto; do you remember at all, why you attacked those villagers?"

Naruto's smile instantly dropped and was replaced by a frown, "I don't remember anything, but seeing complete red and hearing screaming. When I woke up these strange men were taking me here".

Jiraiya nodded before writing something onto a small notepad. He snapped the small book close and said, "Alright Naruto, I think that's enough for today. Next time you feel the need to leave your cell, alert one of the guards so either Tsunade or I can come help you".

Naruto nodded slowly as his mouth hung open slightly, "Okay Jiraiya-san…"

"Good" the older man responded with a smile before something dawned on him, and quickly asked, "Now what did you want to ask me?"

Naruto's face lit up once again and he said, "Oh yes, thank you. What does 'Beating off' mean?"

* * *

Naruto was being escorted back down to the cafeteria considering it was now breakfast, with a confused looking on his face. _"I don't understand, his face got really red and he started sputtering out random nonsense…I just want to know what it mean"_ Naruto thought as Kurenai opened the door for him, at which he thanked her kindly and walked inside.

He was totally oblivious to all the stares he was getting as he walked towards the line happily and greeted the female chef, "Hello Ayame-chan; how are you today?"

The woman looked up at him with a cheerful expression and replied, "I'm great Naruto-kun, is there anything I can get you?"

After piling his tray with everything he possibly could he bid the brown haired woman goodbye and began making his way towards the tables. He quickly spotted his friend, who was staring at him nervously while his mother was enjoying her food completely ignoring her son's sputtering.

"Hi Kiba!" Naruto said taking a seat next to his friend and looking at everyone else he said, "Hello everyone!" Everyone at the table besides Tsume was staring at the blonde, with confused looks.

"What?" Naruto asked slightly scared that his friends had heard he'd done something bad and they now hated him. "Dude…" Kiba said looking at him intensely "Is it true? Did you really break out of your cell?"

Naruto looked around worriedly and put his head down with a nod, sadly answering, "Yes, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't find my…"

"DUDE, THAT'S FUCKING AMAZING!" Kiba shouted interrupting the blonde, "Do you know how hard it is to fucking move those fucking bars? They use special chakra barriers to literally suck the life out of you. Plus, their made of tungsten…That shits nearly impossible to break, or even bend".

Naruto looked at his friend in shock, "…So you're not mad at me?" Kiba laughed at this and threw an arm around the blonde's neck, "Mad? Are you kidding me, dude I'm just glad I'm your friend so all that strength isn't directed at me".

Naruto stopped to stare at the grinning boy, before he put his head down and began sniffling. "Hey man" Kiba said with worry evident on his face, "Are you okay?"

Naruto stayed like that for a few seconds before slowly raising his head with a cheerful smile and shaking his head, "Yes…I just didn't know it was this great having friends".

Kiba chuckled nervously at his crying friend and started eating again. Naruto followed his example and began eating the hearty breakfast he had prepared for himself.

Once he was about halfway through and he listen to the women and Kiba tell jokes he felt something poke his back. He slowly turned his head with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth to see a woman looking at him with a small smile.

The woman was about 5'5 with a real slime body, and mildly big breasts. She had blue hair and amber like eye color. She had a small lip piercing, and blue eyeliner that matched her hair perfectly.

"Yesh?" Naruto said with his mouth still full of his breakfast. The woman extended a hand and said, "Hello, my name is Konan. I heard about your ability to get out of your cell and I must say that's an impressive feat".

Naruto was blushed at the beautiful women and was about to respond when Tsume growled, "Get the fuck away from him Konan. I don't know what you and your band of wanna be peace bringers want with him, but you'd better back off".

The woman gave a coil smile before she wrapped her arms around Naruto making him sputter, "What do you mean Tsume? I just happen to think blondie here has some unnoticed talent and not to mention he's cute".

Naruto began choking on his food while Kiba began slapping his back trying to save his friend. Tsume quickly stood up, throwing her chair back, making Konan jump slightly back.

"Sorry, sorry" Konan said slowly walking away, but not before looking at the blushing, chocking blonde, "See ya around Naruto-kun!"

Once she was completely away from their table and Naruto had stopped choking Tsume said, "Naruto, I want you to avoid her and her friends. They're nothing but trouble who will want to use you for their own personal gain".

Naruto nodded slightly confused before looking at Kiba with a smile, "Are we gonna get to see her naked too?"

Naruto hummed as he placed his and his friend's trays in a pile. He once again thanked Ayame before making his way back to prepare to go outside. "So" A loud deep voice said causing Naruto to look over.

"Hello A" Naruto said giving the bigger man a smile, which he only grunted at. "I heard you broke out of your cell" A said with a frown. Naruto nodded happily and stated, "YUP! I was looking for my Kaa-san!"

A laughed at this, and his men started laughing as well. "Your Kaa-san? What the fucks wrong with you boy? What did little Naruto get afraid of the dark and he needed his mommy to make everything better?" Naruto was about to answer before Kiba called, "C'mon Naruto, I'm heading out. Let's go!"

Naruto nodded before slowly jogging up to his friend. "Yeah" A said with an arrogant smirk, "I know where your 'Kaa-san' will be next time. She'll be in my cell, on her knees obeying like a good little bitch".

Naruto stopped at this and something felt very wrong. A voice was telling him that what A had said was wrong, that he should be punished for it. Naruto grasped his head and looked up to see A and his men laughing loudly at the blonde's mother.

That's when everything went red.

* * *

Alright guys!  
So how was the chapter, please review because the next chapter won't be out until I get 30 reviews. Considering I got so many on the first this doesn't seem like I'm asking for too much.  
Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. The consequences we despair or do we?

Wow…You guys got it to thirty reviews really quickly. Guess I can't complain because I love when I get comments on my work. Before I start with the new chapter I'd like to answer a few questions.  
_**Junky=**_**Alright man, maybe I should've mad this more clear. This story takes place in a pretty recent day Fire country only with all the Nations being run by one man, who may show up. It's pretty much a presidential like leader. It's just a different style of the Naruto universe I thought would be kind of nice.  
**_**Zero Gawain=**_**The story is most likely going to be a Harem story, that mainly focuses on Naruto and one certain woman [I'm sure you can guess]  
A LOT OF PEOPLE=How did I come up with this idea? Honestly I was going over my other stories and started thinking, "Hey this sounds like a good idea!"  
**I hope that answers most of your questions and if you have more feel free to Review or message and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability. Now…ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Twenty guards fully dressed in armored chakra jackets and black ninja pants ran into the cafeteria, with Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly following behind. "I WANT FIVE OF YOU ON EACH SIDE OF HIM NOW" Tsunade yelled at the ninja that ran forward towards the distress call. Five guards quickly surrounded each side making a perimeter around worriment.

All of the inmates watched in horror as the body of A was mercilessly struck, the attacker clearly not caring that he had already passed out. "JIRAIYA, GET THE FUCKING SEAL ON HIM" Tsunade yelled as the older man ran forwards quickly jumping over the standing guards.

The attacker stood up slowly as soon as Jiraiya had landed about eight feet away from him. Jiraiya could hear the blood dripping from the attackers body; the blood of A.

He slowly turned around giving Jiraiya a good look at him. Even though Jiraiya had recently met him, he knew the boy didn't look like this. His canines were prodding out of his mouth; they seemed to be at least an inch in a half long each. His once shiny blue eyes were now replaced with a deadly, piercing red.

Jiraiya pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and got ready to pounce on the attacker, who was now looking around in anger. The paper had a seal on it, and Jiraiya hoped he could place it on the boy before he could do anymore damage.

"Just calm down Naruto" Jiraiya said slowly walking around the boy, "We're gonna get everything under control and everything's gonna be fine". He hoped his words would somehow pull the blonde out of his anger.

Once he was completely behind Naruto, he rushed forward at speeds that would make most ninja gasp. The boy quickly evaded him and began running towards the guards making them shake. "Shit" Jiraiya muttered running after the speedy blonde.

Naruto growled as he ran at the station guards, who were still standing in a perimeter. He ran straight into one of them, quickly causing the guard to lose balance and fall over. Naruto stopped and began glaring at everyone he saw, letting grunts and growls escape him. He watched as a few guards ran forward, each performing hand signs.

He jumped over a massive fireball that was launched at him, and ducked under the lighting strike that flew for his head. As soon as he landed a red, foamy like chakra surrounded him and he let out a furious roar. The roar wasn't out anger, or even because he seemed to be becoming an animal.

Tsunade frowned as she finished setting off the chakra seal that she had placed on the boy when he had first arrived. Everyone watched as Naruto fell to the ground, snarling in pain; his body arching as electricity coursed through it.

"GET HIM JIRAIYA!" Tsunade demanded as he ran forward and slammed the seal down on the blonde's chest.

Everyone watched at Naruto began tearing at his chest, and the red chakra began disappearing from his body. Jiraiya grabbed the boy and began running towards the medical facility located in the western side of the prison.

The guards all sighed in relief and began making their way to the doors while Tsunade inspected A. "Someone go get him a medical team!" she shouted at the guards who went to do as they were told.

"Left arm broken, six rips shattered, minor concussion, and internal bleeding" Tsunade calculated to herself as she watched another dark skinned man run to A's side.

"Bro! Bro are you ok?" the man asked shaking A, trying to wake the man. The new man had a muscular build, much like A's. He also shared A's white hair. He had a small goatee, and wore sunglasses.

"Get away from him B" Tsunade said looking at the two, "You'll only make his injuries worse". The man looked at her with shock written on his face, and she could detect tears threatening to fall. She watched as a medical team ran past her and hurriedly placed the man on a gurney and quickly sped out.

"ALRIGHT" Tsunade angrily shouted gaining all the inmates attention, "I want one of you to tell me exactly what happened". No one dared say anything considering they all knew the most important rule of the prison: No one squeals, EVER.

Tsunade waited for about twenty seconds and when nobody said anything she hissed, "Alright you fucks. You don't wanna make this easy? Good, because now we're not going outside today! Have fun in your cells all day".

Everyone groaned at this and began making their ways back towards their cells. "Kaa-san" Kiba whispered to his mother who was standing at his side, "Do you think we should tell the warden what happened?"

His mother kept walking and with a serious expression said, "It's not out place Kiba. I'm not quite sure what happened out there but I do know that your 'friend' isn't exactly normal. What do you think Yugito?" she finished looking at the blonde female next to her.

Yugito had a devious smile on her face as she kept strolling back to her cell and said, "I think that blondie is way better than I ever could've imagined".

Tsume smiled at the younger blonde with a shake of her head as they were put back into cuffs and brought to their own cells.

The group never noticed the glaring B, behind them. As soon as he heard them talking about the blonde his eyes flashed crimson. "I'm gonna get that fool…he won't know what fucking hit him" he mumbled to himself thinking about what the boy had done to his brother.

* * *

"He has to be punished" Tsunade said looking at the white haired man next to her. The two were standing beside a hospital bed, looking over Naruto strained form. His breathing had finally returned to normal and he wasn't showing any signs of any further animal like instincts.

"Yes, yes" Jiraiya said waving her off, "We'll simply set him in solitary confinement for about a week and everything will be fine. It's not like he'll remember any of this anyway so we're gonna have to make up a reason why he's in there".

Tsunade nodded before she sweat dropped, "Dumbass! The confinement center is completely held up with all the idiotic prisoners that can't learn a damn lesson". Jiraiya placed a finger on his chin, closing his eyes in a thinking notion.

"Well…" he began with a solemn look that quickly turned into a grin, "We could put him in with prisoner 385. It won't really matter seeing as the two aren't exactly" he put his fingers up bending them in a quote motion, "Friends, it'll still be confinement".

Tsunade looked at the blonde for a second before saying, "Do you think he's okay? I can't even begin to image what exactly A did to make him flip out like that". Jiraiya's grin disappeared abruptly before he pulled out the blonde's files.

He opened it and pulled out a simple little picture before handing it to Tsunade, "I'm not 100% sure, but I can guess it has something to do with her".

Tsunade looked at the picture; which was of a woman and a baby. The woman was very beautiful, and looked like she was the happiest person alive. She had a slender, but feminine build, light skin, blue eyes, and long bright red hair that adorned her face perfectly. She wore a blue blouse that hugged her body, and a pair of loose black pants.

The baby she was holding seemed to be sleeping peacefully, with his body snuggled close to her. His bright blonde hair shinning in the sun, as his he drooled a little bit. Tsunade immediately knew the baby was Naruto considering they were the only people she'd ever met with whisker marks.

She handed the picture back to Jiraiya, "I'm guessing that is his mother. What does she have to do with this whole fiasco?"

Jiraiya stepped forward and looked at the boy sadly, "You've read his files Tsunade. His whole life she's been the only one to take care of him. Even when their village exiled him she remained by his side like any good parent should. She single handily raised him, with no help from anyone. Even though everyone rejected her because of this, she still loved him. Don't you think Naruto would be overly protective of the only person in his life to show him love and kindness?"

Tsunade's face saddened at this and she looked back at the blonde, "I noticed his records didn't show anything on his father. Does that mean he just abandoned them?"

Jiraiya shrugged as he began unstaring Naruto from the bed and said, "I'll take him to solitary confinement, but he's only staying for a week…Tops. After that he'll come and see me everyday no matter what".

Tsunade nodded slowly at this and shook her head, "She's gonna be pissed isn't she?"

Jiraiya smiled looking at the sleeping boy that was draped over his shoulder, "Oh…She's gonna be pissed!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the dim light of the new room he was in. He slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head confused. "Where am I?" he said noticing he was in a room he'd never seen before.

He was about to look around until a voice said, "Your in solitary confinement you idiot…god why'd they have to put you with me?" Naruto looked in the corner of the room where a small bed was bolted to the ground. He quickly recognized the person on the bed and shouted with a smile, "FU-CHAN! How are you!"

"How am I?" Fu repeated with a glare, "I'm fucking great you dumbass. First I almost…I quote almost get out of her only to be tipped off when a medical team runs into me and alerts everyone I'm escaping. Now I find myself in this hellhole, not even here for 1 day before I get 'you' as a roommate. Other than that I'm fucking great".

She watched as Naruto stared at her with a confused for a few seconds and then he smiled, "That's good Fu-chan".

She placed her hands on her head and asked herself, "Can anyone truly be this stupid?"

While she mumbled to herself about childish idiots Naruto began looking around. The only things present in the room were a toilet, one small window he'd barley be able to fit his arm in, and one bed. "So if I'm in solitary confinement…does that mean I did something bad?"

Fu looked at him ridiculously and said, "What are you retarded? That's the only way you get thrown in here!"

Naruto frowned at this and thought, _"What did I do wrong though? I'd remember if I did anything"._ "Fu-chan" Naruto said looking at the girl, his eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"What?" she answered angrily, adverting her attention from the wall back towards him. "What's the minimum someone can be in here?" Naruto asked twiddling his fingers.

"Hmmm…Shortest time I've ever heard of someone being in here was a week, longest was three weeks" She answered lying down on the bed.

Naruto nodded sadly coming to the conclusion he'd be in the small room for at least a week. He looked out the window and noticed the sky was beginning to darken and he heard his stomach rumble. Fu looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he nervously chuckled with a blush.

He quickly turned when he heard something moving. A slap of the wall was moved and he saw Jiraiya slid in two bowls of suspicious looking food. "Jiraiya-san! Why am I in here? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto said looking at the older man.

Jiraiya gave him a smile and said, "Don't worry Naruto; once you get outta here we'll discuss everything" he slipped in a blanket and a small pillow, "Sorry about the arrangements, but there were no single rooms right now. Be sure to keep warm, it gets a little cold at night" and with that he closed the wall back up.

Naruto sat on his knees in silence looking at the wall until he heard movement. Fu was leaning against the wall eating her bowl of food with her eyes closed.

"You might wanna eat" Fu said in between bites, "They only feed us twice a day in here". Naruto did as she suggested and began eating slowly, trying to enjoy the tasteless food.

Around 10:00 the two were sitting, while Naruto hummed happily to himself and Fu stared at the wall. _"Alright assholes, it's now your bedtime. Everyone get real comfy cause the lights won't be back on till 7:00 A.M."_ A male voice said over an intercom.

Suddenly the lights went off leaving the two in complete darkness. Naruto could hear Fu muttering to herself, which he noticed she'd done all night. He shrugged off his thoughts and lied on the ground. He didn't mind; at least he had a pillow and blanket.

Jiraiya wasn't lying when he said it got colder at night. The room had to of dropped at least 10 degrees quickly. He snuggled under the blanket and looked at the ceiling listening to the wind outside, and Fu; who seemed to be arguing with herself.

He wanted to think the girl strange but decided against is considering his Kaa-san had always told him never to treat anyone wrong, or think bad of them.

He listened as the girl rolled around the bed, causing the springs to creek. Once he heard the noise stopped he assumed she'd gone to sleep. Deciding it'd be for the best he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_2:30 A.M._

Naruto was enjoying a peaceful dream where he had been playing a game of Shogi. She'd always let him win, and when she'd smile telling him good job he'd pout about not rightfully winning.

He slowly opened his eyes feeling a soft weight on his chest. He took a moment to adjust to the darkness, but the moon was giving him a little light so he was able to see.

He could see that his blanket had been removed. He looked up to see Fu: sweating, with a crazed look on her face.

"F-Fu-chan…what are you doing?" Naruto asked quite scared as the girl got onto of him, forcing her body against his. He might not have been so scared if she hadn't been without her uniform's shirt or pants, which were discarded on the side of them.

"It wants you" she whispered in his ear as she brought mouth over his. Naruto's eyes widened at this and he tried moving out from under the girl's weight. He struggled for a moment and finally let the woman's lips take over his own.

"What do you mean?" he asked as soon as she pulled away breathless. Fu didn't seem to hear him as she began licking his neck, trailing small kisses around his neck.

"F-Fu-chan, wha-t are you…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, as he felt his pants being pulled down.

"Chomei…" she called lust evident in her beautiful eyes; pulling his pants towards his ankles and looking up at him, "It demands that I mate with you, so we can become one!"

* * *

Alright guys, that seems like a good place to stop.  
I'm not sure if I'll do a lemon or not because of the whole story removal act and all but who knows. I'm pretty glad we got so many reviews so quickly, which is why I'm asking for 50. Once I get those I'll start!

Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sure you'll love the next!


	4. A lesson well learned!

Alright guys we need to talk…YOU GUYS GOTTA GIVE ME TIME TO THINK! Hahaha, I'm just kidding guys, that's simply amazing! I got 50 reviews in less than an hour? Awesome! I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying the new story so much ^-^ I ask that you check out my other stories and one-shot I've wrote!  
Anyway thanks again and onto the chapter!

* * *

Naruto gasped as Fu began rubbing her silky body against his own.

"I can't explain it" Fu moaned grinding her pelvis on his leg, "I-I've had this feeling ever since you've arrived" she brought her face back to his own. He could feel his privates growing like it had in the shower the day before, and began squirming.

Fu felt the reaction she was getting from the boy and brought her lips back to her own. While holding the kiss she slowly reached down and grasped his throbbing member through his tight boxers.

Naruto was enjoying the woman's lips against his own. He had never been shown any kind of love like this in his 17 years of life. His eyes shot open as he felt Fu grasp his hardness, and with a shudder he began moaning while she slowly stroked his length.

"I have to make you mine" Fu moaned as her pussy drenched his leg from the constant grinding it was receiving. She slowly undid the front of his boxers and reached inside.

She smiled as she watched the humongous organ pop out, throbbing with pre slowly sliding down the shaft. Fu could feel the blonde trembling under her as he slowly humped the air. She grasped his cock and grinned as she looked him in the eyes.

"Does it feel good Naruto-kun?" she asked quietly in his ear. The only response she received was Naruto bringing his lips back to her own and slowly started humping her hand. Fu smiled internally at this and began stroking him harder.

Naruto's eyes closed slightly as he grunted while Fu completely took control and began rubbing his cock quickly while trailing small kiss up and around his hard neck and chest. Fu couldn't help but squeal as her nether region tightened from the constant rubbing it was receiving from the blonde's toned leg.

"C'mon baby" she moaned onto of him speeding up her thrusts, "Cum for me, I was see that giant cock spew a huge load!" Naruto's eyes widened at her words; never had he heard anyone talk so…Dirty!

He felt something happening and took a deep breath that quickly turned into a shout of pleasure as something shot from his penis. He looked down to see Fu grinning deviously while his cock shot a white, think, sticky substance onto the girl's chocolate toned leg.

Fu kept her strokes up while she watched Naruto's face. It went from angst to that of pleasure as she felt his testicles unload onto her leg.

Naruto's eyes closed as he felt the last and biggest shot flow from his penis. He placed his head back onto the pillow and let out a sigh while Fu slowly stopped stroking his length. "How did that feel Naruto-kun?" Fu asked as she straddled his waist, slowly rubbing his chest with her small hands.

Naruto looked at the woman, mouth agape and eyes half lidded, "Th-that was amazing". Fu smiled as she stood up and began walking away.

Naruto watched, even though it was dark he could see her beautiful body walking across the small room and sitting down on the bed. He watched with a blush as she spread her legs with a cute smile. "Come here Naruto-kun" Fu ordered, her voice filled with lust.

Naruto didn't know why he did what she told him to, but he immediately began crawling towards he stopping at the edge of the bed; his cock still raging.

He could see her perfectly shaved pussy, glistening in the moonlight and couldn't help but lick his lips. He looked up to see Fu smiling as she said, "I want you to lick it Naruto-kun" she used her fingers to spread the tiny pussy open and smiled seeing his eyes nearly pop out.

He slowly leaned forward, staring at the woman's dripping, tiny wetness. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing to the woman. Awkwardly looking up he said, "Umm Fu…I don't umm".

The girl frowned at the boy before an idea popped into her head, "I want you image it like…ice-cream. Just think of it like your trying to get ice-cream from a small bowl". [I know guys…just bare with me for a minute]

Naruto looked at her confused for a second before looking down at the dripping hole. He slowly spread it and brought his mouth slowly, taking a big lick; drinking her juices. Coming to the conclusion that it wasn't terrible taste, but quite good he took another long taste.

Fu moaned as she watched the blonde boy nervously drink her juices down, while his tongue tenderly ran across her insides. Naruto couldn't help blush as the woman above him made such sexual noises. He watched her body the entire time, as he dipped his tongue inside and around her pussy. He really wished his mother had taught him about sex somewhat, at least then he would've been prepared.

He kept licking like she asked while she began rubbing her breasts together, while pinching her light colored nipples. "That's right baby" she moaned as she sucked her lips in, placing a hand on the back of his head, "You're doing great!"

Naruto continued to suck and lick his way all around the now flowing pussy. He looked at the foreign object and felt his cock grow even stiffer. He looked back to Fu who had shut her eyes and was grinding her hips. She spread her legs slightly, so Naruto took it as an indication to do more.

Wanting to experiment he slowly raised a hand, and began gently rubbing. He watched as Fu threw her head back, and started pushing a finger inside. "Th-at…s right b-baby" Fu moaned as she pinched her left nipple and trembled.

Naruto drank all the flowing juices, watching as the woman spasmed; shaking violently. "HARDER NARUTO-KUN! PUSH HARDER" Fu screamed as she arched her back.

Naruto took his mouth away from her pussy and grasped her leg and began thrusting his finger faster. Fu grunted as she pushed her body forward and screamed, "I'M CUMMING! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!"

Naruto was surprised by this and was suddenly hit in the face by a fast, power spurt of liquid; causing him to fall back onto his butt. Fu continued screaming as she drenched the blonde's body in her juices, "THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Naruto felt the watery substance stop spurting and he looked back a Fu. She was sitting on the bed with her head thrown back, with each hand holding on of her breast. "That…was…amazing" she groaned as she looked back at the huffing blonde.

Naruto was on his rear with his knees up, his cock twitching in between his legs. Fu smiled seeing the blonde still had plenty of energy left and beckoned with her finger for him to come closer.

Naruto slowly crawled forward once again, his body dripping with Fu's tasty juices. He got on top of the bed, and was quickly pulled onto Fu.

Naruto was brought into a loving kiss, making him blush again. "You did so good" Fu said bringing his hand to her breast making Naruto sputter out nonsense, "Now I want you to stick that giant monster inside of me, and fuck my brains out".

Naruto looked at her nervously and then down at her pussy, "Y-you want me…t-to". He got his answer when Fu took his cock and began rubbing it against her vagina. Naruto held himself above her with his arms right above her head.

"Just slowly start pushing you hips against mine" Fu said kissing the blonde's neck, "Be gentle though…It's my first time". Naruto nodded as he slowly began pushing his cock against her pussy. He moaned as he felt his head push its way inside.

He heard Fu gasp under him and looked at her face. She had her eyes closed tightly and was biting her lip, clearly in pain. He slowly began sliding more of himself into her, trying his best not to hurt the girl.

Once he had gotten about seven inches completely in he stopped and waiting for Fu. She waited a moment before she brought his hand back to her breast and murmured, "Keep going Naruto-kun, it's starting to feel good".

Naruto did as she asked and thrust the rest of his cock into her. He could barely contain himself from the immense pleasure he was feeling from just putting his cock inside the girl. "Now" Fu said trying to collect herself, "Start pumping".

Naruto began slowly pulling out, only to push himself completely back in. He moaned at the intense feeling of pleasure and he couldn't stop his hips. Fu let out a loud gargled groan as she felt Naruto begin to start quickly thrusting.

On pure instinct Naruto grasped Fu's hip and began humping harder, drawing out the thrusts. Never in his life had he felt such immense pleasure, and he didn't plan on letting it leave anytime soon. He removed his hand that was squeezing her breast and brought it under her; taking her firm ass into his hand.

Fu laid; stunned from the amazing feeling the blonde was giving her. She felt his pre leak into her and it only intensified the pure pleasure.

Naruto shuddered as he felt Fu tighten around him and he began thrusting harder and quicker; trying to force out the building feeling in his lower body.

He watched as Fu arched her back, pushing her breasts right in his face, "I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Not knowing why, he took her hard nipple into his mouth and rasped her hip hard while continuing to stretch her pussy to new limits.

He felt her tighten around him, and it seemed like her walls were actually stroking around him. He felt his eyes rolling as he began thrusting as hard as he could.

He felt it coming; the immense pleasure that Fu had given him before was back. He felt his testicles tighten and he lurched forward.

Fu's eyes snapped open as she felt Naruto filling her; his thrusts slowing as he shot her full of his thick semen. Naruto's tongue hung from his mouth, saliva hanging as he released 17 years of pent of cum into the small dark pussy. He watched as the same white substance he had shot on her leg, flew from the sides of her pussy; completely coating his cock and the bed.

He fell atop of her with a huff and felt his penis begin to soften. Fu smiled at the blonde and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"That was awesome" Naruto said looking up at her, "Can we do it again?" Fu looked at the boy shock, and said, "Not tonight, but later yes".

Naruto's face lit up like a child's as he rubbed his head into her chest shouting, "THANK YOU FU-CHAN!"

The girl only sighed with a smile and said, "I guess I know what I was feeling when you first got here". The words fell on deaf ears as Naruto had already passed out, his face buried in her chest. Fu smiled and put the blanket back over the two; Jiraiya was right. It did get cold at night.

* * *

The next week continued like that, with two making love every way possible. Fu taught Naruto everything she knew about the mystery of sex. She got frustrated with the blonde sometimes, causing her to return to her cold personality. It didn't last considering Naruto now knew what she licked and some simple ass work would make her forgive him.

The two were in the middle of a heated make-out session when the slap opened up. Fu pulled away as Jiraiya walked in and grabbed the boy.

"Alright Naruto" he said, "Your times up. Fu, ummmm…you'll be let out shortly as well". Naruto tried waving as cuffs were put on him and said, "By Fu I'll see you when you get out".

The girl gave him a sexy smile, as she waved he was pushed out by the guard.

"Alright boy" Jiraiya said with a smile seeing Naruto stretch, "Now that your outta that god forsaken place let's go get some real food in ya, but don't think just cause I'm being nice to you doesn't mean you don't have to be good. I hope you learned your lesson".

Naruto nodded his head dumbly and said, "I learned a lot Jiraiya-san!" He followed the man to his office and was surprised to see two bowls of hot, steamy food waiting for them.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking at the noddles confused. Jiraiya's mouth fell open at this and he asked, "You've never heard of ramen? You must try it".

Naruto grabbed a large quantity and put the food in his mouth. He chewed slowly as his eyes widened and he shouted, "THIS IS THE BEST FOOD EVER!"

Jiraiya watched with a smile as the boy swallowed the food quickly, clearly liking it. "So" he said looking around for the warden, "You and Fu have become pretty close eh?" Naruto had no idea what the man was talking about, but with noddles hanging from his mouth he nodded happily.

"She taught me a lot" Naruto said swallowing his mouthful, "She taught me everything I needed to know about how to please a woman!"

Jiraiya smiled evilly at the boy and took out a notepad, "Really now...Why don't you explain Naruto" he quickly caught himself, "Just so I can make sure she hasn't taught you anything wrong!"

Naruto smiled at his friend and began going over the whole week, beginning with his first amazing night. Jiraiya smiled at the boy while writing everything down, thinking, _"This is gonna make me rich! Oh my, what should i call the story? Prison Love? Learning the way? Oh, the possibilities are endless!_

* * *

Well guys, I know it wasn't a long chapter but I thought since it was a lemon chapter it was enough. Hope you enjoyed and I'm gonna try to wait a little bit before writing the next…maybe two day  
**PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE THE STORY!**


	5. Revenge gone wrong

Alright guys, I know I might have pissed some of you off making you wait but its does take a little time. Oh well lol I'll try harder. Thanks for all the reviews and messages, I love reading everything you guys say and welcome all your thoughts. Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

"I don't think that'd be a good idea Jiraiya-san…" Naruto said with a frown looking at the older man. Jiraiya looked downhearted at this and said, "C'mon Naruto, it wouldn't be too hard to hide a camera on you in the shower!" The blonde shook his head rejecting the crazy plan for Jiraiya's newest 'Research' idea.

Jiraiya was going to keep on the subject till a fist smashed onto his head and his face met his wooden desk with a 'CRACK'. Naruto looked at the scene slightly confused on how Tsunade always knew when Jiraiya was thinking perverted, but in the three weeks he had been at Konoha Penitentiary; he'd grown pretty used to the two.

He had learned a lot in the time he had spend, from many people. He now understood that boys his age didn't reply on his Kaa-san for everything, like how he had before. Jiraiya was teaching him anger relief methods, while Tsunade monitored his health. She and Jiraiya used to be on some really big ninja team until the ally went rogue.

His and Fu's relationship was going as well as it could without too many problems except her becoming irate occasionally, to which he'd simply perform some new moves he'd learned from Jiraiya's books. He still didn't know the true reason he was put in solitary confinement; Jiraiya had told him it was a bond strengthening technique for him and Fu that had worked perfectly.

He had guessed it had something to do with A, who was recently let back onto the Thunder Dome. The man had a cast on one arm, spots on his abdomen where his ribs were, and had his head wrapped up. Naruto wanted to ask him what was wrong but decided against it when A actually ran from him. He asked Kiba and his mother but they'd simply shrug the question off and change the subject.

After Fu had decided to let their relationship be seen in public without ruction, something between Yugito and her. Naruto often caught the blonde woman staring at him with an amused smile, which would make Fu grab him and glare at Yugito. He found this odd considering that the two seemed to be good friends when he first arrived, but didn't put too much thought into it.

He watched with worry evident on his face as Jiraiya picked himself up with a smile and watched Tsunade walk from the room with an angry look. He rubbed his now bruising face and smiled cheekily, "Don't worry kid; she wants me and she knows it. Poor thing just doesn't want another relationship after what happened to her husband in the third shinobi war".

Naruto watched as the man stood from his seat, stretching his arms above his head. "Well Naruto, I think that we've had a pretty good session today. I'll walk you to the court yard, let's go" Jiraiya said opening his door, and allowing the blonde to pass by him. The two had grown quite close since he had started visiting for counseling. Jiraiya had begun to think of the boy as a grandson and was glad the boy trusted him enough to tell him his thoughts and…Activities he and Fu had shared.

He insisted that the guards had no need to check the blonde for weapons, and then left the Naruto standing at the entrance to the Thunder Dome. The boy looked around for a second before running to the same spot he had gone to everyday since he'd arrived.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto shouted excitedly running with a wave towards his friend. Kiba looked up with a smile, and small wave, "Sup man". Naruto took a seat next to his friend and noticed a lack of people, "Where's all the girls?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and looked at Naruto, "Tsunade took pretty much all the women into the cafeteria for some reason. Probably just the usual monthly meeting she has for pregnancies in prison". Naruto gave a nervous look at his words and said, "I sure hope Fu isn't pregnant".

Kiba rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes, "I just hope my fucking mom isn't pregnant, I couldn't stand being a fucking older brother and father…" Naruto nodded at the boys words for a second before turning towards his friend confused.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked not fully understanding, "Did…you have sex with your mom?" Kiba looked at the boy oddly and shrugged once again, "Yeah dude, it's not really a big deal". Naruto's eyes nearly popped from his friend's nonchalant attitude towards the whole situation.

"What?" Kiba asked slightly annoyed, "Plenty of family's in the shinobi world practice incest. It's perfectly normal". Naruto blushed at the idea of family members performing the same actions that he and Fu had.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before a deep voice drew their attention up. In front of them stood a tall, dark skinned man that had blonde hair slicked back, a goatee, and sunglasses. Anyone could easily tell the man was well build from the muscles bulging from his shirt. Kiba almost immediately scowled at the man.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki?" the man asked looking down at the boy on the picnic table. Naruto looked at the man slightly confused and nodded slowly. Kiba looked at him and asked, "What the fuck do you want B?"

B looked at the blonde haired teen and said, "Stay outta this mutt. I just wanted to make sure this kid was Naruto". Naruto looked at the man strangely as Kiba asked, "Why the hell do you care if he is?"

Both boys were surprised, especially Naruto when B's hand shot out and grasped Naruto's neck. Naruto gave a chocking sound as Kiba shot from his seat to aid his friend but a red chakra tail slapped him away.

B slammed the boy onto the concrete table, effectively breaking it and pushing Naruto into the ground. B turned to see the inmates watching him, some ready to jump in and aid the blonde; he also saw the guards jumping forward.

He quickly raced through some hand signs before thrusting his hand above his head. A shot of pure lightning came from his palm and defused around him. The guards jumped back, some pushing inmates a way as a barrier of lightning surrounded the two.

B looked around at his protection barrier and smiled to himself seeing that none of guards could break through, unless they wished to be burnt to a crisp. He looked down at the blonde, who was struggling to crawl away; gasping for air.

"Not so fast" B said kicking the boy in the stomach; causing Naruto to fly about twenty feet away and blood to flow from his mouth. B strolled towards him at a leisurely pace; calmly cracking his knuckles with an all too serious look on his face.

"Alright everyone, I guess you've all heard enough" Tsunade said looking out to the large group of women in front of her. She was about to dismiss the girls until a guard ran forward out of breath, red-faced, and shouting non-sense.

"What is it Ebisu?" Tsunade asked with a sigh leaning over her podium. The man gained his breath and pointed towards the court yard, "It's Naruto and B, there fighting and B has trapped them both in a giant barrier of thunder and B seems to be trying to kill the boy!"

Before Tsunade could respond a group of women ran past her at an excited rate. She looked back and saw that Tsume and her little group were no longer there. She quickly began running towards the court yard and shouted, "GET JIRIAYA QUICKLY!"

Once she busted through the doors she was met by Tsume pushing her way through inmates. "What the hell is that?" she quietly asked herself seeing the giant lightning sphere. She quickly ran forward pushing her way through the crowd.

Tsume kept pushing until she was at her son's side near the crackling ball of energy. "What the fuck happened Kiba?" she asked with a frown; it was too foggy inside so she couldn't see shit. The boy quickly explained everything that happened and was quickly interrupted by an angry Fu.

"HE JUST FUCKING ATTACKED HIM?" Fu screamed angrily shaking the burnet. Tsume put her hand on Fu's shoulder and calmly said, "Calm down Fu, we can wait for the guards to remove the barrier. Hopefully he's safe".

They failed to notice Tsunade run by them and cautiously approach the sphere. She heard someone land near her and said, "How the fuck are we supposed to get through this thing Jiraiya?" She had tried to use the chakra seal on B, but nothing was happening

The man walked forward a lightly poked the barrier, instantly becoming shocked. "Shit" Jiraiya said looking inside, "This isn't any type of Jutsu I've seen before. I don't know any seals that can make this much electricity disappear. The only thing we can do is wait" the last part coming out in a strain.

Everyone watched as the mist began to disappear to reveal B standing up holding a bloody, beaten Naruto with one arm up. His other arm was surrounded by sizzling lightning.

The lightning disappeared and B looked at the blonde solemnly, before thrusting his head towards Naruto's; causing the younger boy to fly towards the barrier. Everyone watched in horror as Naruto's body flew right into the electricity. The boy let out a loud scream and fell towards the ground, body steaming.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Fu shouted running towards the barrier. She stopped and fell to the ground on her knees right outside the sphere, right across from the blonde. "Oh my god" she said seeing the expressionless, lifeless look in the boy's eyes, "Naruto-kun wake up".

Tsume watched as the girl desperately began screaming at the still body sadly and looked over to Tsunade questionable.

"GOD DAMNIT NARUTO-KUN, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Fu screamed as tears fell down her face. She watched as the boy began slowly moving, turning towards her. "F-Fu-chan…" he said weakly; blood trickling down his chin.

Jiraiya seeing the blonde now awake ran towards them both and kneeled next to the woman. "Naruto, you have to get up and fight him off until we can get you out of here. Avoid his lightning at all costs; I don't know if you can take much more". Naruto slowly began picking himself up, coughing up blood before responding.

"B-But Kaa-san always told me never to f-fight" Naruto weakly stated looking at Jiraiya through the lightning. Jiraiya looked at the boy angry and shouted, "GOSH DAMN IT NARUTO! Don't you understand that if you don't fight you'll be killed? If you ever wanna see you Kaa-san or Fu…OR ANYONE again you must fight and survive!"

Naruto nodded as he gathered his bearing and turned towards B. B saw the blonde stand up and said, "That's good. I was hoping you weren't already dead". "Naruto-kun" a meek voice said getting the blonde's attention. He slowly looked over to see a teary eyed Fu.

"Please Naruto-kun…just…don't die, please don't die" she begged as more tears spilled down her beautiful face. Naruto nodded with a determined smile and began slowly staggering towards B.

"So" B said looking at the blonde coming his way, "I hope you know what's about to go down, otherwise you'll die faster than expected". Naruto looked at the man with a frown and responded, "I don't know why you're doing this and I don't care" he held up a finger, "But with one move, I'll end all of this!"

B smiled at this and began running towards the boy; red chakra forming around his arm. Naruto watched the man and placed his hand up. Everyone watched as a blue spinning sphere appeared in the blonde's hand.

"What is that?" Tsunade said looking over at Jiraiya questionably. "I have no idea" her old teammate said, "But whatever it is, I hope it can end this fight".

"This move" Naruto said looking down at his open palm, "My father invented this technique, and my mother taught me it in hopes I could put it to good…" His eyes shot up towards B who was not all but five feet away.

Everyone watched as B screamed, "TRY MY LARIAT!" and he through his arm up trying to close line Naruto. Naruto yelled as he thrust the sphere into B's stomach a split second before his arm connected with his head.

Jiraiya's mouth dropped open as the red chakra around B disappeared and his sunglasses flew from his face. Naruto kept the ball on B's chest making blood fall from the older man's mouth. Everyone in the crowd watched as B flew away from Naruto, spinning fast right into his own barrier. "Holy shit" Fu whispered, wide eyed as Naruto fell to his knees with a smile.

B fell to the ground unconscious, his body twitching from the lightning and his chest had a spiral like scar in it. The barrier slowly began to die down allowing the guards, Tsunade, and Jiraiya to run forward.

"Holy shit" Tsunade said looking at the now unconscious Naruto, "Who would've thought he had it in him?" Jiraiya was thinking of every Jutsu he knew but couldn't come up with any move that was similar to the blonde's finisher.

"Hurry up and get Naruto to the infirmary" she looked over at B's downed form, "Bring him into the integration cells". The guards nodded as the picked the two up and took off in different directions. Tsunade looked around the court yard at all the destruction the fight had caused and could only ask herself, "Why the hell didn't the seal work?"

Fu watched as the guards put Naruto on a stretcher and he was hauled off towards the medical center of the prison. She was glad he was safe, and why shouldn't she be; the two were practically dating. Although, she couldn't help but wonder about the strange technique the blonde has blasted B with.

"Mom…"Kiba said looking over at his mother who was looking around the battlefield, "What kind of Jutsu was that?" The women frowned slightly and turned towards her son, "I honestly have no idea, but I know one thing; whatever it is isn't something anyone should know".

After making sure the blonde was safe in the infirmary, Jiraiya began running towards his office. He quickly opened the doors and got to the blonde's file. "There's only one person I know with a Jutsu like that but…It couldn't be" Jiraiya said to himself scanning over the file for what seemed like the 100th time.

_2 days later in the infirmary_

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes; quickly closing them do to the sunlight blaring in from the barred window. He took in his surrounding questionably having never been in the room before. He noticed he was no longer wearing his prison uniform, now he was clad in what seemed to be hospital gowns.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman with pink hair walked in holding a chart, reading to herself. She looked at the blonde surprised but gave a soft smile and said, "Oh good, you're finally awake. It's nice to meet you; my name is Sakura, I've been taking care of you for the past two days".

Naruto examined the woman confused, _"Why haven't I seen her around before?"_ he thought to himself looking at her. She stood at about 5'6 and had a curvaceous body. Her nurse outfit was tight against her body, showing her body to the world. Her chest wasn't much, maybe low B's but most attention was drawn to her rear, which seemed firm and big.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" she asked as he stretched and yawned before looking back at her with a tilt of his head. "I'm alright, just real hungry" he said earning a giggle from the woman.

"Well, I'll go get Jiraiya and we'll make sure you get some nice hot food" Sakura said walking away with a smile.

Naruto watched her leave and smiled at her words.

Jiraiya watched as the boy ate yet another bowl of his new favorite food; ramen. "Slow down Naruto" Jiraiya said hoping the boy wouldn't chock, "We don't want you getting sick or something".

Naruto nodded and began eating at a more leisurely pace. "Well I guess since Sakura said you're alright and everything, you can go back to your cell anytime. By the way, you need a shower" Jiraiya said chuckling as the blonde coughed on his food.

"Hey, it's not my fault I've been asleep for two days!" Naruto said in defense causing Jiraiya to laugh again before he said, "Well after you get done eating, we'll escort you back to your cells. Just try to stay out of trouble" Jiraiya said the last part with a small smile making Naruto smile like a happy child.

* * *

"NARUTO-KUN" Fu shouted jumping into his arms as he walked back into their shared cell. "Hey Fu-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily holding the girl up. Once he had finally explained that he was fine and that she shouldn't worry she gave him a small kiss and said, "You big dummy. Why didn't you just defeat B right when he started the fight if you could of?"

"Fighting is wrong Fu-chan…I didn't want to but he gave me no choice" Naruto said looking into her orange eyes. The girl smiled softly as she placed her hands on his chest and said, "Whatever, just next time someone tries hurting you, at least run".

Naruto nodded as the cell was opened and they were brought to the showers.

"Hold up Naruto" Tsunade said catching the blonde before he could enter the shower, "We need to talk". Naruto nodded and let Fu give him a goodbye kiss before he was escorted to Tsunade.

After the blonde woman investigated him for any scars she said, "I want you to tell me if B did anything strange before your fight. Did he do any kind of Jutsu to counter our chakra seal or anything?"

Naruto shook his head confused and said, "Not that I know of. He just came forwards and threw me into a table…then he did something were there was all that electricity around us". Tsunade frowned at this and thought, _"With the guards and myself activating the seal he shouldn't have been able to even use the slightest bit of chakra…"_

"Can I go shower?" Naruto asked as he watched most of the inmates in the shower leaving. The two had already been talking for twenty minutes and he really wanted to shower tonight. Tsunade was broke from her thoughts and nodded slowly and said, "Yes…Go ahead".

Naruto walked away and began stripping of his uniform which was new considering his had been ripped in the fight. He noticed he was the only one left in the shower.

"Awww" he pouted childishly, "I really wanted Fu-chan to wash my back…" He went under the water and began cleaning himself.

He was just about to turn off the stream when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. They sounded light so he came to the conclusion that it was a female. Without turning around he said, "Hey Fu-chan, thanks for waiting for me".

The girl didn't respond vocally, but Naruto felt two fleshy mounds make contact with his back. He blushed but quickly frowned without turning around. The breasts that were on his back didn't belong to Fu; these were way bigger than his girlfriends.

He gulped as he felt a slender arm wrap it's self around him and he heard a melodic voice moan in his ear, "How are you foxy?"

"_That voice" _Naruto thought as his eyes widened and a lump formed in his throat. He quickly broke from the wet woman's grasp and turned around to be met by her naked form.

Her wet hair clung to her body, falling around her big breasts. Her dark eyes stared at the boy hungrily, and she gave him a smile. She calmly walked towards him, her breasts bouncing and her hips strutting out.

"W-What are you doing Yugito?" Naruto stuttered out as she was all but three feet away from him.

The woman looked at him and he swore she licked her lips before saying, "C'mon foxy, you know you want this kitty!"

* * *

**WHAT DOES YUGITO WANT WITH NARUTO?  
WHAT WILL HE DO?  
WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS? **

Alright guys, that's chapter 5. Sorry it took so long, I started it the day I posted 4 but my laptop crashed and stuff …Still I hope you enjoyed! I'm asking 95 reviews for the continuing part of this!


	6. Realization and two timing

Wow guys, I got those reviews faster than I thought. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much and I'm sure you guys will love this chapter!

* * *

Her wet hair clung to her body, falling around her big breasts. Her dark eyes stared at the boy hungrily, and she gave him a smile. She calmly walked towards him, her breasts bouncing and her hips strutting out.

"W-What are you doing Yugito?" Naruto stuttered out as she was all but three feet away from him.

The woman looked at him and he swore she licked her lips before saying, "C'mon foxy, you know you want this kitty!"

"K-Kitty?" Naruto said confused as he slowly began walking backwards. Yugito smiled seductively and kept walking, causing Naruto to hit the wall behind him. His breath hitched as the shorter woman pushed her body against his own.

"Yu-Yugito…this is bad. I'm pretty sure I'm with Fu-chan and she won't be happy" Naruto said desperately trying to get the woman to stop.

"Shhhh" Yugito shushed him before licking his hard neck, and looking up at him and saying, "Fu already agreed to this. She said it was perfectly fine". Naruto's eyes widened at this, _"S-She's okay with this?"_

He watched as the woman began kneeling in front of him, slowly trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. He couldn't help but feel his cock harden under the feel of her warm breath. "I guess if Fu-Chan's okay with it" he said as Yugito smiled before grabbing his large penis.

* * *

Fu sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest while silent tears ran down her face. She was madder at herself then anyone.

Today was going really good since Naruto had finally come back from the infirmary and that stupid bitch had to come in and ruin everything. She felt more tears run down her face.

She finally had someone that loved her, and it was all going to be taken away from her. Her thoughts ran to her ex friend and their last conversation before leaving the showers.

_FLASHBACK_

Fu was rinsing the soap from her oddly colored hair, getting ready to be done with her shower. Tsume and most of her friends had already finished and were back in their cells. She saw Tsunade pull Naruto to away before he could enter and she frowned. Showers were a lot better with her Naruto-kun there to help her wash.

She was about to turn off the water when she felt a presence behind her; quickly turning around to see a smiling Yugito. Fu instantly frowned as the older, more equipped woman began walking towards her. Fu and Yugito used to be good friends until her and Naruto's relationship started. She constantly had to make sure the older blonde woman wasn't trying anything with her boyfriend and decided she was a threat.

"What do you want Yugito?" Fu asked turning around to not look at the older girl's more…Gifted body. "Aww" Yugito said with a smile leaning on the wall, "Don't be like that Fu. I just wanted to talk to you". Fu's eyes narrowed at this and she was getting ready to turn off the water when Yugito continued.

"I want Naruto" the blonde woman said, her face turning completely serious. Fu's eyes shot open and she looked at her old friend; shocked at her bluntness.

"Well tough shit!" Fu said glaring at Yugito, "Like I'd ever let you have him. Plus, it's not like he'd let you touch him anyway" she finished with a smirk as she watched Yugito frown. The older woman shook her head and said, "I'm not asking Fu. You know as well as I do why I want him and I won't let you stand in my way" her eyes flashed a black color as she said; "You know you can't stop me. Just accept it and we'll all be happy".

Fu watched with her mouth slightly open as Yugito began walking away, going towards the opposite end of the showers. She grit her teeth in anger and had to stop herself from attacking the older woman.

She knew for a fact that she stood no chance against the older woman in a fight. Yugito had always bragged about her and her tenant's relationship; they were on such good terms that Yugito could use all of her demons chakra without precautions.

While she and Chomei were on speaking terms, she still couldn't use more than one tail of chakra without losing control. She knew about Naruto's own tenant but couldn't say anything about it. If Naruto didn't know and she told him it could give the demon a direct link to his mind and there was no telling what would happen.

She stomped her foot on the concrete floor as hard as she could and turned the water off before grabbing a towel and leaving the shower; tears threatening to fall.

_END FLASHBACK _

She pulled her hair in frustration as she could only imagine what the blonde woman was doing with Naruto. "Damn it!" she muttered angrily as she lay down on her bed.

* * *

"O-Oh m…an" Naruto moaned out as Yugito ran her tongue up his shaft. "Mhhhh" Yugito moaned around his shaft before pulling it out and saying, "It's so delicious Naruto-kun! I'm kinda angry I haven't gotten to taste you before".

Naruto's face was red with a blush as the woman pleased him with her wt mouth. He groaned as her tongue swirled around his tip before he felt his end coming. "Yugito…I'm-I'm gonna blow!" He moaned as Yugito took the penis from her mouth and began stroking him off, pointing the tip in her mouth.

Naruto threw his head back as he began shooting his load right into the hungry mouth of Yugito. Yugito swallowed the load eagerly, stroking his length hard as he moaned. Naruto looked down to see his semen being gulped down, causing his blush to deepen.

"Ahhhh that's good stuff" Yugito said slowly stroking his twitching cock. Naruto watched as she laid back and spread her legs. "Oh wow…" Naruto whispered looking at her small pink pussy. He slowly got down on all fours and looked at it intensely.

It seemed a little bit smaller than Fu's, and had a pinker complexion. Naruto couldn't help but take in her aroma and felt his cock grow harder. He was about to take a lick when Yugito stopped him and said, "Fuck foreplay, just go ahead and stick it in. I wanna feel that big dick stretch my little pussy open!"

Naruto nodded as he slowly crawled over the woman, stopping when his head was poking her dripping pussy.

He looked up, seeing her smile and began slowly pushing forward. Yugito groaned under the boy as she felt her vagina stretch around his girth. "Yo-u're so t-ight" Naruto moaned as he pushed his length into her, until every inch was buried deep inside.

Yugito clawed at his back in pleasure causing Naruto to wince above her. "You're in" Yugito murmured as she laid her head on the concrete floor feeling the boy's testicles against her ass, "You're all in!" Naruto slowly began pulling out, only to slam back in causing Yugito to scream in pleasure, letting a smile take over her face.

Naruto's tongue hung from his mouth as he relentlessly pumped in and out of the tight pussy. "Awww man" he groaned, "You're even tighter than Fu. You're so tight it hurts!" Yugito grasped his face and brought him into a wet kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth; tasting ever inch of his mouth.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEEP" Yugito shouted as she pulled her mouth away. It was getting harder and harder for Naruto to keep thrusting considering how tight the woman was getting around him. He could feel his orgasm riding up and spread her legs farther giving him more depth.

"FUCK ME NARUTO-KUN! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN" Yugito shouted feeling his penis dig deeper into her snatch, "I'M GONNA CUM! I'M CUMMING ON YOUR COCK".

Naruto felt the woman tighten around him and his eyes shot open as he felt his own orgasm hit him. "OH MAN!" he shouted as he began filling the woman, who's pussy was milking his cock for all its worth.

"Yes…Fill me up Naruto-kun! I wanna feel your seed swish around inside of me" Yugito moaned closing her legs around the boy making sure he couldn't pull out. Naruto fell atop the woman as he felt his cum leak out the sides of her pussy and around his cock.

"That…That was amazing" Naruto said through half lidded eyes as laid on Yugito. The woman nodded slowly and told Naruto to get up.

Naruto watched as she got on all fours and wagged her ass towards him, spreading her cheeks she said, "You still have one more hole to fill up before tonight's over!"

* * *

"So he squealed eh?" Tsunade said looking at the bloodied form of B. He was tied to a chair in the middle of a stone room with chains on the walls. "Hehehe" a low voice chuckled before saying, "Yeah. He wasn't that tough. Soon as I brought out the torch he started explaining everything. He said the reason your seals weren't working was because of the Eight Tails. Supposedly, the demon fused his chakra with B's and absorbed the seals shock waves".

Tsunade looked at B's unconscious form and said, "If he can do it, I wonder if any Jinchuiriki can do the same. Thank you Ibiki, once B wakes up take him to solitary confinement". The man smiled and nodded before bowing and saying, "As you wish warden".

Tsunade started making her way out of the room but not before saying, "And Ibiki…make sure nobody finds out about this". Once again the man smiled before looking at his victim.

The man had multiply scars running across his face making him look psychotic. He was a very large man that could intimidate some of the strongest ninja. He slowly started walking towards B and said, "Just cause you've spilled doesn't mean I'm done with ya".

Jiraiya sat outside waiting for Tsunade leaning on a wall. When she walked by he started walking behind her and asked, "What is it Hime? How'd he do it?"

Tsunade shook her head and said, "It's Gyuki. He absorbed all the shock from the seal allowing B to use his own chakra. I'm worried, because if B is able to then who knows if Yugito, Fu, Gaara, or Naruto could do the same".

Jiraiya's eyes widened at Gaara's name and sputtered, "Let's just hope that kid doesn't find anything out…otherwise we're all fucked". Tsunade nodded as she placed her hand on a screen causing a steel door to lift allowing them to move forward, "Just make sure you keep this a secret" she turned and looked at him, "Especially from Naruto. I know you trust he but he could just be acting and we can't have him discovering this otherwise we'll all be doomed".

* * *

Naruto kept his thrusts long and hard as his cock ripped Yugito's anus open. "YEA BABY KEEP GOING" she yelled as her face lay against the concrete. She moaned in pleasure as Naruto jerked forward, spurting wads of pre into the woman's ass.

"IT'S SO TIGHT!" he yelled; his face in angst as he felt her tighten.

"I'M CUMMING FROM MY ASSHOLE! KEEP FUCKING MY ASS" Yugito screamed as she squirted juices all over the wet floor. Naruto lurched forward and began painting her walls with his think semen.

Once his orgasm subsided he fell to the floor, his cock falling out with a loud 'POP'. Yugito watched as his eyes began shutting and smiled before picking herself off the floor. She limped out of the showers stopping at the guard and saying, "It looks like Naruto-kun had an accident. You may want to go get him".

It had been three days since that fateful day and Naruto couldn't be happier. Yugito was right when she said Fu agreed. He had asked the dark skinned girl, even though she glared at him she said, "Yeah whatever…Fuck her whenever you want".

Another reason he was so excited was because the next day would be his beginning of adulthood. He'd finally be turning 18 and he couldn't help but tell everyone.

He was currently sitting next to Kiba and his mom with Fu next to him, with his arm wrapped around her snuggling closely towards him. "You really wanna know why I'm in here?" Kiba asked looking at his blonde friend intensively.

Naruto nodded seriously and said, "Yeah man! Everyone knows why I have to stay here, why do you?" Kiba looked over for a second before letting out a sigh.

"My father was a real bastard; he was always quick to whoop my ass over the littlest shit. He treated my sister like she was a fucking dog and I was getting tired of it way too quickly. I walked in on the fucker beating her and couldn't take it anymore and I lost control" Kiba said cracking his neck as his face turned serious.

"Next thing I know; I'm sitting on top of him pounding my fists into his face which had pretty much collapsed into itself. He looked fucking terrible man, he was crying for me to stop but I kept going. Finally I felt his struggling stop and noticed my sister was sitting across the room bawling." He turned to look at his mother, "The only reason she's in here is because of me".

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked imaging the bloody sight with a small frown, pulling Fu closer to him. Kiba shook his head, pulling his hair before he answered, "I was scared man…I didn't know what to do. My mom knew how he was and I knew she wanted to get away but even my mom; one of the best Kunoichi I know was afraid of him. Anyway; she helped me hide his body and when we got caught she was pointed as an accomplish by my sister. I don't blame her though; she was just scared over what I did".

Naruto watched as his friend rubbed his eyes, water clearly falling and looked away. Jiraiya said that when men cried it wasn't something to watch; everyone did it but not everyone wanted to be seen doing it.

He turned towards the girl latched to his arm and asked, "What about you Fu-chan? Why are you in here?" The girl turned her head towards him with a smile and said, "A couple guys tried something funny and I ripped them apart".

Naruto chuckled nervously at his girlfriend's blunt words. He smiled happily though when she brought him into one of her wondrous kisses. Their lips stayed connected for a total of ten seconds until a voice interrupted them.

"Hello Naruto-kun" a blue haired woman said smiling at the two. Naruto looked up with a smile while Fu growled and he said, "Hey Konan! How are you?"

The woman chuckled and said, "I've been swell Naruto-kun. I heard your birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to say happy birthday". Naruto gave her one of his biggest smiles and he gave a loud, "THANK YOU!"

The woman boldly leaned forward can grasped the boys face quickly, catching him by surprise. Naruto hadn't been expecting a kiss from the woman, and blushed as she moaned into it.

Fu was speechless as she watched yet ANOTHER woman kissing her boyfriend. She was about to tackle the blue haired beauty before Konan pulled away and said, "Happy birthday Naruto-kun, that was delicious".

Everyone watched as the woman walked away, her hips swaying. Kiba turned towards his friend with a cheeky smile and said, "You lucky fucking bastard. First you got Fu, then Yugito and now Konan! By the time you get outta her everyone woman will be after you".

Naruto blushed at the thought and was about to sputter out a response when he felt Fu pull him into a passionate kiss. She pulled away with a fiery look, squeezing his cheeks together and said, "I'm the only one that can make you feel true pleasure! You better remember that damn it".

Naruto nodded with a blush and was once against kissed, only this time softer. However he was once again interrupted when a woman drabbed her arms around his neck and moaned out a, "Naruto-kun".

He smiled as he turned his head to see a smiling Yugito. He failed to notice Fu's downcast look as he asked, "How are you Yugito-chan?"

The woman's smile grew as she brought her face closer to his own, "I'm great babe, and I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm gonna give you such a 'Ride' for your birthday".

Naruto truly didn't know what the woman meant and also didn't notice Kiba's jaw hitting the floor. He smiled softly and said, "I'm sorry Yugito but I already promised Fu I'd spend the day with her".

Fu's smile came back as she watched Yugito's face faultier and she said, "O-Oh…well that's fine. We'll just have to get on it later then".

* * *

Well guys I know I'm leaving you without much right now but I just wanted to finish the chapter and plus it had a lemon soooooo…  
Anyways I'm asking for about 125 for the next chapter which will involve a lot of information on Naruto's past and his situation.


	7. Naruto's Birthday 1

Before I start the next chapter there is something I need to explain. The only reason I ask for reviews it to give me time to right the chapter, so I can make it well to please you guys. I don't want them to brag or anything I just simply need time to get my chapters done.

Anyways; on to the chapter!

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep, turning the sheets on his bed over. He was too excited for tomorrow, and simply couldn't fall asleep. He heard Fu's light snores above him and decided he couldn't do the regular thing that put him to sleep: Sex.

He got up and walked towards the bars, waiting. Once he saw a guard coming by his cell he asked, "Yamato-san, can you take me to Jiraiya please?" The guard looked at the boy; he and all the other members of the staff new that if the boy needed to see Jiraiya or the warden then they were to bring him to them.

"I'm sorry Naruto but Jiraiya's out right now. I can take you to Tsunade if you'd like" Yamato said watching the boy's shoulders slump. "Oh…Okay" Naruto said with a pout as the guard opened the cell and allowed Naruto to step out.

Yamato escorted Naruto to the warden's office, but it was very late so he doubted that she was still awake. He was however surprised when he saw light coming from the crack of her door. He knocked patiently and once he heard a slurred, "Come in" he opened the door and allowed Naruto to walk forward.

As soon as Yamato walked in the smell of alcohol hit his nose and he immediately guessed, "Tsunade's drinking again". Naruto didn't seem to notice as he walked forward and said, "HI TSUNADE-SAMA!" The woman in question had a light blush across her face and looked like she was hardly holding herself up on her desk.

"Uh Naruto needed to see you, but I can take him back if you need…" Yamato began only for Tsunade to wave him off and say, "Yea, whatever Yamato just go back to your own duties. I'll take care of Naruto-kun".

Yamato was going to protest but the look in the drunken woman's eyes told him otherwise. He hesitantly began making his way out, watching as Naruto excitingly talked to the warden. He closed the door behind him and made his way back towards the cells.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun" Tsunade asked with a sigh while rubbing her temples. She'd hate to admit it but she was quite drunk and could barely make a complete sentence. The room was spinning and Naruto's form was much better.

"I can't sleep Tsunade-sama, I'm too excited! Tomorrow's my birthday and I'll finally be eighteen and that means I'll be an adult in not only Shinobi standards but also civilian!" Naruto explained, his smile never leaving his face.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the boy's child like attitude; or maybe it was the booze. "What do you want me to do Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Well" Naruto said with a tilt of his head, innocently, "Usually when I can't sleep Fu let's me have sex with her so I can use my energy" he finished, not entirely considering what he was saying. Tsunade's mouth opened surprised at the blonde's statement and felt a chill run down her spine.

"W-What?" she drunkenly asked, the blush on her face darkening. She saw his form waver and couldn't help but take his features in more intensely. She couldn't help but think he was handsome with his angular face and wild blonde hair. His pecks literally stuck out from his uniform, which showed every muscle in his body.

"Well sometimes I can't fall asleep so she lets me thrust into her as much as I want, until she says 'Naruto we have to stop, if you fuck me anymore my stomach will bust with cum'" Naruto said as he closed his eyes, smiling greatly at the gaping older woman.

Tsunade could feel the blood rushing to her face and the hand slipping into her pants, "W…What else d-do yo-u guys do?" Naruto raised a finger to his chin, thinking hard and said, "Ummmm well we do lots. One time she let me use her other hole too! It felt really good and she said I've never released as much semen as I did then".

Tsunade rolled fingers across her clit causing herself to moan loudly as she listened to Naruto tell her how he's fucked Fu. "T-Tell me Naruto-kun" she said sticking a finger inside of herself, "Have she ever given you a tit-fuck?"

Naruto gave her a confused look at this and asked, "What's a tit fuck". He watched as Tsunade bite her lip softly before standing and walking around. While he watched her walk towards a door on the side of the room he thought, _"Did she wet herself?"_

"Naruto-kun" Tsunade slurred, lust dripping from her words, "Come here really quick". Naruto hopped from his seat and made his way towards the now open room. It was the same room he'd woken in when he'd gone looking for his Kaa-san.

"I want you…" Tsunade said with a pause before starting again, "I want you to removed your pants and sit on my bed". Naruto looked at the woman questionably but considering she was the one who'd given him his medical examiner and had seen him naked he didn't find anything wrong.

He stripped his pants off and sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for whatever Tsunade to do whatever she wanted. He watched as the woman walked around the room before she stopped at her dresser and pulled out a small body of something.

"What…What's that?" Naruto asked as he watched the woman walk in front of him and crouch. "This Naruto-kun" she began, "Is gonna help make you feel good".

Naruto watched as she slowly began unbuttoning her blouse and couldn't help but blush seeing her milky skin come into view. "W-What are you doing Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked with a stutter. The woman in turn slid her shirt of allowing the blonde to get a full look at her black lacy bra that covered her humongous chest.

Naruto had seen a lot of girl's chests in the shower turning his time in the showers, but none could compete with the size of Tsunade's tits. He felt his boxers grow tighter as she undid her bra and let it slid of her arm to the ground.

Even with their massive size they somehow remained tight and didn't hang at all. "Oh my…" he said watching her squeeze something from the bottle onto her chest, rubbing it into her cleavage.

"I'm gonna give you the best tit fuck, you'll ever get" Tsunade said with a lusty smile, reaching a hand into her boxers. Naruto couldn't help but gasp as she grasped his now hard cock and took it from its binding.

"Trust me baby" she said letting her eyes widen looking at his hard cock, "You're gonna love this". Naruto watched as she leaned forwards and began wrapping her lubed assets around his long dick.

"I bet Fu can't do this for you" Tsunade said with a devious smile as she slowly began bouncing her tits around his cock, causing the boy to squeeze his eyes in pleasure. "Th-This is a tit fuck?" Naruto asked as he squeezed the bed sheets under his fingers.

Tsunade watched his reactions as she slowly slid her tits down the length of his cock, while lightly licking the tip; slurping the oozing pre. "Do you like it?" she asked; her blushed intensified feeling his cock harden and grow even more.

Naruto knew that this was wrong considering he had Fu, but he couldn't bring himself to stop the woman as she rubbed his cock in a way he'd never felt. He watched as she began sucking on his tip, he could feel her tongue lathering him up; all the while she looked up at him with her brown eyes.

"Tsu-Tsunade" He moaned out feeling her pumping become faster and she squeezed her breasts together tighter.

"'POP' yes Naruto-kun?" she asked as she removed her mouth from his tip and began pushing her tits faster.

Naruto felt his eyes threatening to roll to the back of his head as he sputtered out, "I'm gonna...gonna cum!"

Tsunade gave a smile as she said, "Do it, do it right on my tits and face. I wanna feel your hot sticky cum all over me!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he erupted in pleasure and his cock began to spurt his load onto the happy Tsunade. Said woman was in complete glee as her face was painted with warmth and her chest was doused in think cum.

"Oh my god" Tsunade said, smiling as she took her finger; sweeping cum into her hand and drinking it swiftly, "There's so much cum. Do you always blow this much?"

Naruto didn't even respond as he breathed heavily, his cock twitching. He watched the women slowly crawl over him, his own semen being pushed against his chest. His mouth was quickly invaded by the woman's as she pushed her body as close as she could against his own.

"Mhhhh" she moaned into the heated kiss; she was literally drenched in her panties and could feel the boy's erection poking her thigh. She pulled away slowly; a trail of their saliva still connecting their lips.

Naruto watched as she reached down and literally ripped a whole in her pants and panties giving him easy access to her light pink pussy. He watched as she lifted her body to where her neither region was right above his penis that was standing straight up.

"Do you want me to slide your cock inside of me?" Tsunade asked teasingly as she watched the boy squirm. Naruto couldn't blurt, "YES" fast enough only for Tsunade to giggle and say, "Such a fine young cock already came and yet you're still so stiff. The only way your cock is going in my tight pussy, is if you beg".

Naruto looked confused at this as his hips slowly thrust up and down. He watched as the woman smiled, rubbing her pussy above his cock; causing her juices to flow out onto his cock.

"Ple-Please…let me put it in! I'm begging you, please put it in!" Naruto begged as he squeezed his eyes shut in agony. Tsunade gave a toothy smile as she began lowering herself atop the blonde.

"You're bigger t-than my last lover" Tsunade winced as she felt his head spreading her lips apart farther and farther. Naruto moaned as her wet, hot, tight walls engulfed him in a tight embrace. He watched as the older woman lowered herself to where just about three inches were out, before she began moving her hips.

Naruto grasped her ass as he moaned, feeling the woman bounce atop of him screaming in pleasure.

"YES" Tsunade shouted, not caring about how loud she was being, "YOU'RE INCREDIBAL!" Naruto gasped in pleasure as he felt the woman riding him grow tighter around him.

"I'M ALREADY CUMMING! YOUR FAT DICK IS MAKING ME CUM!" Tsunade screamed as she fell atop his chest and let her orgasm ride out. Naruto lay under the woman uncomfortably as she just laid there. Naruto began squirming and managed to flip the two over.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but I really need to cum" Naruto said apologetic as he began thrusting in, causing the woman's eyes to fly open.

"W-wait! I just came, give me a second" She said as Naruto pumped as hard as he could; filling the woman with his pre.

"Do-n't be s-so rough!" Tsunade groaned as she gripped the sheets, literally making small tears in the fabric.

Naruto didn't seem to hear her as he began making his thrusts harder and quicker. Tsunade could feel the sweat now pouring off her body as the boy above her relentlessly used her pussy as his fuck toy.

Naruto opened his mouth, letting out another groan as he felt the woman tighten around him once again.

Tsunade tongue hung from her mouth as she pushed her breasts together feeling yet another orgasm washing over her. Dan had never been able to make her orgasm in bed, she still loved him deeply but he just couldn't compare to the blonde in bed.

She was brought out of her musing when Naruto quivered and said, "Tsu-Tsunade…I'm gonna cum!"

She felt the boys cock harden inside her and said, "Pull out damn it!" Her words were quickly ignored as Naruto gave one last push and she felt a hot think substance pour into her.

Naruto moaned as he felt his seed being pushing into the woman. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsunade yelled in anger as she felt his semen filling her up.

Naruto pulled out reluctantly after his orgasm had subsided and said, "Sorry Tsunade-sama…I just couldn't pull out. You felt way too good!"

The woman watched as his thick semen began spilling from her. It had been the first time she'd let a man besides Dan release inside of her. She could feel his epicenes running through her and let a small smile take over her anger.

"What's done is done. I guess now It won't matter if you cum inside of me anymore" Tsunade said looking up causing Naruto to give a confused look.

Tsunade giggled at the boy's face and said, "You don't think we're done do you? You're young so I'm sure you can cum again".

Naruto watched as the woman spread her legs and said, "Now c'mon big boy, you may never get this chance again!"

Naruto opened his eyes lightly, tensing at bright light coming in from the window. He felt a familiar weight on his chest and gave a soft smile.

"Good morning Fu" he lightly whispered as he picked the blanket up. He was suddenly hit with a wave of memories as he saw Tsunade's sleeping face. Naruto gave a nervous look as he thought about Fu and how she'd react.

"_Well she let Yugito and me have sex so I'm sure she'll be fine!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he lay his head back down.

Naruto sat there for about thirty minutes before he felt the woman next to him stir. Naruto watched as she sat up, her naked body in perfect view.

She rubbed her temples gently, wincing at the light and said, "God damn it I need to stop drinking". She looked over at the boy in her bed who was now propped up on his elbows.

Her face looked surprised at first until she looked like she was remembering something.

"Naruto" she said with a sigh, "You cannot tell anyone about what went on in this room last night. If anyone found out about this then I could get in a lot of trouble".

Naruto gave a sad look and asked, "Does that mean we can't make love anymore?" Tsunade's eyes widened at his question and a blush crept onto her face.

"W-what?" Tsunade asked looking at the wall, "Why would you want to make love to me. I'm so much older than you, and not mention I'm the one keeping you captive here".

Naruto gave a confused look at this; pushing himself up and crawling towards the woman he said, "So what if you're older than me? You're really pretty and nice to me so I don't see anything wrong with it".

Tsunade felt her blush grow and asked, "Y-You really think I'm…p-pretty?" Naruto looked at the woman for a moment, and gave a big smile before saying, "One of the prettiest!"

Naruto wasn't prepared as he was suddenly tackled onto the bed and felt the woman push her mouth against his own; forcing her tongue inside.

"Just for that" Tsunade lustfully said as she spread her legs over the blonde, "You get a treat!"

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun!" Fu exclaimed happily as the boy entered the cafeteria. Naruto gave a toothy smile as he said, "Thanks Fu-chan!" The two hugged for a second as Kiba and his mother walked forward with Yugito and a couple other girls closely following.

"Happy birthday bro!" Kiba said pulling his taller friend into a headlock, "Where the hell have you been?"

Naruto gave a chuckle as he said, "Oh I was having a session with Tsunade-sama". He was quickly wished a happy birthday by everyone and he went to get his tray.

His smile expanded more as he noticed a cupcake on his tray. He looked at the chef behind the class wall and said, "Thank you Ayame-chan!" The woman waved him off and told the blonde to enjoy his breakfast.

"Wow this is good!" Naruto said eating part of the baked good. He had split the food into pieces, giving one to Fu, Yugito, Kiba, and Tsume.

The all happily talked and enjoyed their breakfast and before they knew it, it was time to go to the court yard.

Naruto received many wishful greetings from both inmates and guards alike as he made his way towards the yard.

"So Naruto" Kiba said throwing a basketball back towards the court receiving a thanks from other inmates, "What do you plan to do once you get out of here?"

Naruto pulled away from Fu, who was licking his drool of her lips and said, "I'm not really sure. Probably go back to my Kaa-san and open up a Raman stand!"

Kiba chuckled at his friend's words and said, "Well good luck with that buddy. Maybe when I get out I can help you with your little raman stand". Naruto nodded enthusiastically and said, "That would be great!"

Naruto felt a hard pinch on his arm and looked down to see Fu flaring at him playfully.

"You're not just gonna leave me alone once you get out of here are you?" she said semi-dangerously, causing the blonde to look at her confused.

"Of course not Fu, you're coming with me!" he exclaimed with a big smile. He felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck and turned to see a smiling Yugito.

She pushed a hand down his shirt and said, "But of course you'll be bringing me too, right Naruto-kun".

Naruto nodded with his smile still present until a loud voice said, "NARUTO! GET OVER HERE!"

Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya waving him over towards the exit. He got up and put Fu in his seat saying, "I'll be back in a minute".

He slowly jogged over thanking everyone that wished him a happy birthday. "Hi Jiraiya-san!" Naruto said t6 his friend who motioned for the boy to follow him.

"Hello Naruto" Jiraiya said with an identical smile, "Happy Birthday! How are you doing today?" Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a second and said, "I'm alright and thank you".

Jiraiya turned around a corner and said, "We've got some great news for you!" Naruto looked at the man and asked, "What is it Jiraiya-san?"

"Well my boy; seems like you have a visitor!" Jiraiya said excitedly as Naruto's face flashed with surprise. "A-A visitor? Who is it?" Naruto asked questionably causing the man to chuckle.

"Don't worry boy, you'll see who in just a minute" Jiraiya said as he brought the boy into an open room that had a table, a bed, and another door that was probably a small bathroom. Naruto looked around confused.

"Just sit here for a second and we'll send in your visitor" Jiraiya said motioning the boy to sit at the table. Naruto pulled a seat out and sat down as Jiraiya made his way out of the room.

Naruto sat in silence for about three minutes before his curiosity got the best of him.

"WHO IS IT?" He shouted as he banged his fists on the table, "I REALLY WANNA KNOW!"

His attention was brought to the door when it suddenly cracked open. He looked expectantly and couldn't help but gasp at who walked through the door.

His mouth went dry as he slowly stood up and stuttered, "K-Kaa-san…"

* * *

Alright guys I know you were expecting more but my computers are being bitchy right now so this is it for PART 1 OF NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY.  
I don't know when part 2 will be up but I'll try to get it as soon as possible. I'm asking 145 so only 20 reviews and I'll try my best to start.  
Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	8. Naruto's Birthday 2

_Last time__  
Naruto sat in silence for about three minutes before his curiosity got the best of him._

_"WHO IS IT?" He shouted as he banged his fists on the table, "I REALLY WANNA KNOW!"_

_His attention was brought to the door when it suddenly cracked open. He looked expectantly and couldn't help but gasp at who walked through the door._

_His mouth went dry as he slowly stood up and stuttered, "K-Kaa-san…"_

* * *

Alright guys, thanks for all the reviews and messages of encouragement! I know the chapters are taking a little longer now, but I've got a lot going on and plus my laptop is now deciding to crash all the time. Anyways, onto Part 2 of Naruto's Birthday!

* * *

As soon as the words left his mouth the woman ran forward tackleing him to the floor in a hug. Naruto almost immediately wrapped his arms around the woman; who was now soaking his shirt in her tears. He was surprised when the door opened and Jiraiya walked back in with sad smile.

"Well I can see that you two are having a little reunion thing so I'll get out of your hair. Just remember you've only got three hours before visiting time is over. You're pretty lucky kid, not many people get a private room with their first visitor. Kushina, I'll come get you once your time is up" Jiraiya told them before exiting the room leaving the two alone.

Naruto felt the woman's head move from his chest and he looked down, meeting his mother's gaze. "N-Naru-kun…" she said looking at him longingly, tears slowly flowing down her face. Naruto couldn't help but get chocked up; he could feel tears begin to trail down his own face as he grasped his mom and brought her into a hug.

The two sat on the floor in that position for about three minutes before his mother actually spoke. "Naru-kun…I've missed you so much" Kushina said as she kissed her son's cheek. Naruto smiled at his mother and asked, "Kaa-san; why haven't you come and visited yet?"

The red haired woman's smile was replaced with a frown and she answered, "I tried so many times, but everyone said that they had to make sure your mental state was healthy and you weren't in danger of hurting anyone or yourself

Naruto tilted his head confused as he asked, "Hurt myself? W-What do you mean?" Kushina saw that her son really hadn't remembered anything and thought, _"He really doesn't remember anything. That's probably for the best"._

"Never mind that" Kushina said with a cheerful smile, "I want you to tell me all about how you've been!" Naruto was taken aback by his mother's change of subject but didn't want to upset her by asking about it.

"I-I've been alright, this place isn't that bad and I've made a lot of friends, but how are you Kaa-san?" Naruto asked worried about his mother. The woman gave him a sad smile and said, "I've been okay Naru-kun, just really lonely. I was actually thinking about moving into town; Konoha seems like a nice village. Plus I'd be able to visit you almost every day!"

Naruto wrapped his mother in anther hug and cheered, "THAT'S AWESOME KAA-SAN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he placed the woman who was giggling down and continued, "I actually got in trouble when I first arrived because I went looking for you".

Kushina frowned at her son and said; "Now Naru-kun, I hope you aren't causing anyone any trouble". The blonde chuckled nervously and said, "No way Kaa-san, I'm always on my best behavior just like you told me!"

The redhead gave him a smile and replied, "So Naru-kun, I was planning on moving in with an old friend of mine until I can get enough money to afford my own place. I'll be bringing everything from the woods down to the new house and once you get out of here you can come live with me forever; isn't that great!" she finished with a child like smile: a trait shared by them both.

Naruto smile grew to new lengths as he sat down next to his mother; who had taken a seat back at the table. "That's awesome Kaa-san! Once I can go home we'll go to the park and you can make me all your delicious foods!"

Jiraiya sat in his office going over the files again, and again only growing more irate at what he found. "Gosh damn it!" he shouted as he slammed his fists on his desk, causing the wood to chip.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Tsunade asked walking past his office door, clearly wincing at his loudness. Jiraiya looked up with a frown and snarled, "I just don't fucking get it! I know that the reports say she survived but with the injuries she had, she should've died!"

Tsunade looked at the man suspiciously and asked, "Who are you talking about?" The man tossed the same picture that the woman had shown him not too long ago. "Naruto's mother Kushina, there's no possible way she could've survived; she would've died from blood loss or organ damage or something" Jiraiya said closing the report up.

Tsunade slowly walked into the office, silently closing the door behind her and said, "What I'm about to tell you is an S Rank secret punishable by death; Do you understand". Jiraiya nodded his head as the woman continued.

"You are correct; Kushina should without a doubt be dead after what the villagers of Twilight did to her. From the information I've gathered she did without pass away" she said causing Jiraiya to give her a questioning look.

"I read a report from one of the only surviving villagers. It seems that Naruto, in his crazed form began pushing large quantities of the demons chakra into Kushina's body, immediately healing all her wounds, both in and external".

"Wait…"Jiraiya asked clearly confused, "Soy you're telling me that Naruto used the nine tailed fox's chakra to revive her?" Tsunade nodded while looking out the window, "It's quite amazing if you ask me. Being able to bring someone on the verge of death back to life."

"But it's not our choice to decide who lives and dies!"Jiraiya said jumping from his seat with a fiery look in his eyes. Tsunade smiled at her teammate and said, "Ah yes, Jiraiya you still believe in the whole foolish idea of peace don't you".

"It's not foolish damn it!" Jiraiya said looking into the shorter woman's brown eyes, "Just image it, a world with no war, no hate" he looked at the file on his desk and his eyes narrowed, "No more incidents like this!"

Tsunade gave the gray haired man a sad look before turning around and saying, "Don't let a fool's idea cloud your mind, you've still got plenty of work to do". Jiraiya watched as the woman began slowly making her way out of his office, and he couldn't help but ask himself, "Is it just me, or is she limping?"

"HURRY UP AND GET THE SEAL SET!" Shizune yelled at the guards as she continued to push her chakra into a sleeping teen. The boy appeared to be of about 17 years old, with red hair. Big black rings circled his eyes giving the appearance of a raccoon.

Shizune could feel the boy begin to stir and looked at the guards who were placing an improved seal on the boy. If she removed her hands or lost even the slightest bit of concentration, there was no telling what would happen to her and everyone else in the prison.

"GOT IT!" Kakashi yelled slamming his hand down on the boy's stomach, causing a giant red seal to shoot out over his chest. Shizune sighed in relief as she took her hands away from the boys head. His movements had completely stopped and he now sat still; sleeping peacefully.

"Prisoner 463 has been subdued and is no longer a threat. Preparing to move him back into containment chamber" Shizune said into the small radio that was usually kept by her side, allowing her to communicate with others.

She watched as Kakashi, Yamato, and a new younger guard named Sai carefully picked the boy up and began making their way towards his cell. Shizune fell to the ground completely exhausted and blew yet another sigh.

"So what do you plan on doing with Naruto once he gets back?" Kiba asked with a devious smile as he looked at Fu. The dark skinned girl blushed and turned on her heel muttering, "None of your damn business!"

Yugito gave them both a glare as she said, "Whatever it is you plan on doing, try not to take too long cause I want some fun with Naruto-kun before the days over".

Fu looked at the older woman angrily while Kiba chuckled harmlessly. Tsume smiled at the three before she said, "I'm going to go use the restroom, I'll be back shortly" and with that she left her group and the three alone. Most of the girls went back to talking amongst themselves while Fu and Yugito continued to argue; with Kiba laughing clearly entertained.

"Excuse me" a voice said drawing the three's attention. Fu and Yugito immediately frowned with a glare at the person while Kiba flirtatiously said, "Hey Konan".

The woman totally ignored the brown haired male and asked, "Where is Naruto-kun?" Fu immediately shot up, sizing the woman up and said, "Why the fuck does it matter to you!" she grabbed the woman by the neck of her jumpsuit and threatened, "I want you to stay away from him. I swear to Kami, if you do anything to him"

"What?" Konan asked with a smile pushing the younger girl's hands away from her before continuing, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've taken quite the liking to your boyfriend" her eyes narrowed making her look crazed, "And I always get what I want!"

Fu was taken back and was about to say something when another voice interrupter, "That's odd Konan, cause I believe foxy belongs to me!"

The two looked at the smirking Fu who took a step forward and said, "And as much as I hate to admit it, I'd rather deal with minty green here" she said pointing at Fu who was now blushing angrily.

"So why don't you take your oddly haired ass and get the fuck out of here" Yugito said with a smile as Konan's eyes narrowed angrily, causing her to say, "Of you could have this kitty pull out the claws?" Konan gave a grunt as she stepped away from the slightly taller woman.

Fu watched as the blue haired woman walked away and she said, "Thanks". Yugito looked at the girl and said, "Yeah, yeah; how about since today's blonde's birthday, we stop giving him grief and agree not to fight today".

Fu looked at the woman wearily and nodded slowly before saying," I guess since its Naruto's birthday we should stop".

"Good!" Yugito said with a smile, "Now; let's talk about what we're gonna give him for his birthday!"

A sat with his back towards the group; silently weeping for his younger brother. He knew he'd never see the only family he had after what he had pulled. He wasn't dumb; he knew what they had done with his little brother and it pissed him off to no end.

"WHY!" he screamed through gritted teeth as he punched a hole in the ground besides him. While most of his grew were loyal, after seeing him getting taken down by the blonde some went off and began making a new group.

He knew it would be a while until his injuries were completely healed, but he swore upon his brother's name; He would kill Naruto Uzumaki!

Pein watched as Konan made her way back towards him and his subordinates. "How much longer?" He asked slightly angrily at the woman.

"Well if he wasn't so wrapped around the green haired bitch's finger then this wouldn't be a problem" Konan snapped back at the orange haired man. He sharply turned around and said, "Hurry up; we've already got three, four, five, six, and now eight. Once we get him, one, two and seven will be easy".

The group watched as he walked away before a boy with long black hair asked, "Why don't we just kill him and take the demon?"

The man didn't even turn around as he muttered, "Fool; he must be alive for the extraction to work, otherwise we can't get the demon. Now Konan, you'd better not keep me or Orochimaru waiting".

_A while later_

It had been about an hour and thirty minutes, which went by fast for Naruto and his mother. They had talked about so much. Kushina actually surprised Naruto when she pulled out a baby picture of him. Naruto listen intensely as she told him about the time he was gone, which was filled with dread for both of them.

Naruto looked at the small clock and whined, "Kaa-san, we've only got like an hour and a half left!" Naruto was about to continue until he heard a noise a sound that made his heart drop. Kushina who was now seated on the bed had pulled her knees to her chest, letting out another sob getting her son's full attention.

"K-Kaa-san…" Naruto said sadly as he watched tears leak down his beautiful mother's face.

"I-I'm so so-sorry, it's j-just if they took this long to let me see you, then how long will it be before I get to see you again?" Kushina said through her tears, sadly making Naruto realize something.

"_She's right…" _Naruto thought to himself as his mother wept, _"I honestly don't know when I'll see her again"._

"Kaa-san" he said sitting next to her bringing her into a comforting hug, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. We'll see each other all the time; I'll make sure to talk to Jiraiya-san!"

His mother looked at him and said, "Bu-But you still won't be with me…I've never left you before! I d-don't think I can do it". Naruto looked at the woman sadly and was trying to think of the best way to calm her down.

Whenever Fu was sad, he would make her feel good so she'd feel be better, but he couldn't do that with his mom…

Naruto's eyes widened at the memory of a conversation he and his friend had not too long ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kiba rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes, "I just hope my fucking mom isn't pregnant, I couldn't stand being a fucking older brother and father…" Naruto nodded at the boys words for a second before turning towards his friend confused._

_"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked not fully understanding, "Did…you have sex with your mom?" Kiba looked at the boy oddly and shrugged once again, "Yeah dude, it's not really a big deal". Naruto's eyes nearly popped from his friend's nonchalant attitude towards the whole situation._

_"What?" Kiba asked slightly annoyed, "Plenty of family's in the shinobi world practice incest. It's perfectly normal". Naruto blushed at the idea of family members performing the same actions that he and Fu had._

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto gulped nervously as he looked at the woman in his arms. Never in his life had he thought of her in that way and he wasn't sure he could, until…

"Naru-kun" Kushina said in a whisper drawing her son's attention, "Promise me you'll never forget me. No matter what happens, if I don't see you for a while; promise me that you'll always love me…"

Naruto's mouth hung open as he looked at her desperate and he made up his mind.

"_I can" _He thought to himself leaning forward into the woman, bringing his mouth over hers.

Alright guys, I know this chapters short and stuff but my laptop is fucked. I'm gonna buy a new one on my next check so hopefully it won't take too long to write part three. Also I'm not sure if I'm gonna make a lemon with Kushina and Naruto.

* * *

Anyways, please review your thoughts and like! THANKS FOR READING!


	9. Naruto's Birthday 3

Naruto bit his lip nervously as he thought about what he was about to attempt. Kushina still held him in an embrace, holding tightly to his torso. "Kaa-san…" He said lightly pushing the woman off of him and onto the bed.  
_START; Skip if you don't want to read!_

Kushina's mouth opened as her son climbed atop of her and brought his lips over her own. At this point, to say she was shocked would be an understatement. Her eyes widened as she felt her own son's tongue slip in her mouth.

She felt her face heat up as he lightly began grinding against her. She desperately wanted to stop him, to push him away and tell him that it wasn't right; but she just couldn't. She couldn't even move as her son pulled away from her lips and in a heated voice whispered, "I will always love you".

She found herself speechless as he slowly slid down her torso, making his way towards her neither region. "N-Naru-kun…" Kushina finally stuttered out, "W-what ar-are you d-doing?"

Naruto didn't respond as he looked at his mother's clothed crotch; slowly bringing a hand up, rubbing her threw her pants. Kushina's blush deepened as she mindlessly threw her head back with a low moan.

"Kaa-san" Naruto said in the sexless voice he could muster, "I'm gonna love you like nobody has ever before…"

Kushina heard her son's voice and felt a tug at her pants. In one swift motion she had been left pants-less.

"NO" she screamed bringing her hands to her now red face trying to hide, "DON'T LOOK NARU-KUN". Naruto was left breathless at the sight of his mother's milky white skin. Her pink panties seemed to reflect on her skin making her look shinny.

He brought his face towards Kushina's now wet panties, inhaling deeply. "You smell so good Kaa-san" Naruto said as he grasped the edges of her panties, slowly pulling them down.

Kushina looked at her son scarily as he once again removed another article of her clothing. Her hands immediately covered her privates as she let tears fall.

"P-Please Naru-kun, this is-isn't right" she said embarrassed to a new existent. Naruto looked up at her with a smile as he grasped her small hands, "I love you so much Kaa-san…" he said slowly moving the shocked woman's hands away, "I know we're not lovers; but who says we can't be there for each other in this way too?"

"I wanna show you how much I love you" he continued as he now stared at Kushina's small, glistening vagina, "I wanna be there for you no matter what. I'm not gonna let this place keep me from you" he looked up at the woman's blue eyes and let out a smile, "I promise!"

Kushina was once again lost for words as she watched her son bring his face down to her now dripping lips. She watched nervously as he looked at the opening curiously, before spreading the lips.

Just the feel of his fingers on her skin was enough to make her moan as she thought, _"Can I really do this?" _ Her thoughts were quickly thrown aside as she was forced to let out another moan as Naruto began slowly rubbing her clit.

"Do you like this Kaa-san?" Naruto asked in a husky voice that he knew drove Fu wild, "Do you enjoy what your son's doing to you?"

Kushina couldn't believe her ears; the last time she'd talked to her son he was so innocent and sweet. Now he was crude, perverted, and unbelievably sexy! She watched with a dark blush as he slowly brought her tongue towards her wetness.

"OH GOD!" she moaned loudly, squeezing the sheets of the bed as Naruto slowly began licking her pussy up and down. She found herself breathless as he slowly massaged her thighs and legs while he continued to eat her out.

"You taste so delicious Kaa-san" Naruto said pulling away, making sure to lap up the flowing juices. Kushina, who was now panting squirmed under her son's gaze as he looked back at small glistening hole.

She was caught off guard when his rather large finger suddenly pumped into her; causing her eyes to close tightly.

"You're so tight" Naruto said being barley able to stick a second finger into his mother's vagina. Kushina knew this would be the case considering the last time she'd had sex was with Naruto's father, 19 years ago.

"I've been told I'm on the larger side, so I wonder how my cock is gonna fit" Naruto said as he slowly teased the older woman causing her to draw out her breath.

"Ple-ase!" Kushina begged as he brought his mouth back to her tiny pussy, "Sto-p teasing me".

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he stood up and began pulling down his pants and boxers. Kushina watched through half lidded eyes, huffing as her son began undressing.

Her eyes widened as an eleven inch, hard cock popped out from its bindings and with a smile he smile he said, "You may want lather it up before I try to stick it in".

Kushina's face got even hotter at her son's intentions as she slowly slid off the bed, onto the floor between Naruto's legs.

She now had a full view of the huge penis that was almost poking her face. "I-It's so big" she said in amazement as her small hand grasped the pulsating organ. _"His father was barely half this size…" _she thought to herself as she slowly ran her hand up his length.

Naruto smiled at his mother's mesmerized look as he asked, "Do you like your son's penis?" Kushina couldn't help but bit her lips as the heat from his cock invited her to do more.

Naruto let out a small moan as he felt his mother small wet tongue slide up his shaft, swirling around his head. He felt her slowly begin to take his tip into her warm mouth, and before he knew it three inches had disappeared.

Kushina didn't know why she had suddenly begun sucking on her son's penis. Maybe because he had made her feel good, and she had to repay him like a good mother would. Perhaps it was so she could hear him make more sexual noises; she had no idea why but when he moaned she felt her pussy leak a significant amount of juice.

"Oh yeah" he softly whispered in satisfaction as he felt her tongue slide around his shaft. Kushina moved a piece of hair out from her face as she continued blowing her son.

"_This is so wrong"_ She thought to herself as she looked up to see Naruto squeezing his eyes shut, _"But yet; I can't stop. No matter how wrong it may be its feels so good to know that I'm pleasuring Naru-kun"._

Naruto had a small smile on his face as he reached down and grasped his mother's breast while she continued sucking. She gave a soft muffled moan as he pinched her hard nipple through the fabric.

Kushina couldn't take it any longer as she pulled away and begged/yelled, "PLEASE NARU-KUN, JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

Naruto smiled softly as he picked his mother up and laid her on the bed, completely spreading her legs. Kushina watched as Naruto removed the rest of his uniform; giving her full access to his toned body.

Naruto looked at his mother dripping pussy and gave a fox like grin as he positioned his tip to her entrance.

"I think you're wet enough for my penis to slip in" he said pushing up against her. Kushina began to scream as she felt her lips being pulled apart by the massive head.

"IT'S SO TIGHT!" Naruto groaned as his head finally tour its way inside. He grasped his mother's legs as he began pushing further, gaining more and more screams from Kushina.

Kushina literally tore the sheets as she felt the big cock rip her open. "IT HURTS" She screamed loudly as Naruto kept pushing, "IT'S TOO BIG".

Naruto, who was slowly sliding his cock in looked down to see he had successively gotten eight nine inches inside.

"Shhh" He said trying to calm her, "You've almost got the whole thing down Kaa-san, after that; the fun really begins".

He put his mouth over her own trying to calm her as his last three inches disappeared inside of her.

Naruto continued kissing his mother, who was returning it full force; as he slowly began pulling out. "How does it feel?" He asked in a whisper as he began pushing back in.

Kushina couldn't answer do to the fact that her tongue was hanging from her mouth and she was drooling all over herself.

"You're so beautiful Kaa-san" Naruto said pulling her shirt up, finally giving him access to her large mounds.

Kushina moaned out once again as her son, who was still slowly pumping began sucking on her nipple, while he grasped her ass.

"Naru…Naru-kun" she managed to moan out, "Th-this feels so good!" Naruto smiled at her words and began thrusting faster; loving the sounds of her gasps and moans.

He felt her body arch under him as he began rubbing her asshole. "Does Kaa-san like when I play with her butt?" he asked as he slowly began sliding a finger inside

Kushina was on the verge of orgasm at this point. She'd only had sex one time before, so she'd never experienced anything involving her other hole.

She felt her son grasp her hip with one hand while the other still pumped a finer in her tight back door. The only sound in the room other than her moans, were the sound of wet skin smacking against each other.

Naruto felt his mother tighten around him and gave a groan as he slipped another finger into her ass. He began pumping wildly as he tried making her orgasm.

At this point, Kushina just laid there screaming in pleasure as her son took completely over. "Are you gonna cum Kaa-san?" he asked with a smile, "I want you to cum for me; cum for your little Naru-kun!"

Kushina couldn't take anymore as she literally clawed at her son's back as he pounded into her.

"YES, MY PUSSY GONNA MELT FROM YOUR HOT DICK NARU-KUN. MAKE MOMMY CUM WITH YOUR HUGE COCK, MAKE MOMMY CUM!" she screamed in pure bliss as he gave three more thrusts and she was hit by a wave of pleasure unlike anything she'd ever felt.

Naruto couldn't help but groan from the intense tightness that now engulfed his cock. "Crap…" he grunted as he felt his mother's pussy try to milk him.

Kushina on the other hand had not stopped screaming in pure ecstasy as her orgasm hit, "THIS IS SO GOOD! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE MOMMY CUM ALL OVER YOUR BIG DICK BABY?"

Naruto slowly began thrusting again as he felt her slowly un-tighten and her screams subside. Kushina just lay under her son while he resumed his assault on her small pussy.

"That was so hot" he said pushing her legs over her head, giving him more access, "I almost came right there just from hearing your sexy screams".

This continued for about fifteen minutes of non-stop moans and grunts until Kushina once again arched her back and said, "AGAIN! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!"

Naruto gave another groan as he began speeding up and said, "I'm gonna cum too, I've gotta pull out!"

He was quite surprised when his mother's legs wrapped around him and she screamed, "NO I WANT IT INSIDE, GIMME ALL THAT HOT CUM! LET MOMMY TASTE HER BABY SEMEN!"

Naruto literally couldn't take anymore and with a growl he began emptying himself into his mother's womb.

Kushina squeezed her eyes shut as once again her orgasm hit, only this time stronger.

"EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!" A black haired guard yelled as he began hurrying the prisoners through the doors.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Jiraiya asked with an all too serious look on his face. Tsunade looked at her assistant who was shaking in fear, "Shizune, I thought you said you put him out!"

The dark haired woman looked at her master and said, "Milady, I assure you I did, I don't know how he's awake but he was asleep!"

Tsunade once again tried activating the seal to no avail and she screamed, "FUCK!"

"Milady, he'll eventually reach the doors and who knows what will happen if he gets out into the world!" Shizune said.

Tsunade looked at the red haired boy that was slowly walking towards the exit; he was the cause of all this panic.

"Jiraiya!" she said getting the man's attention, "I want you to go get 2, 7, 8, and 9!"

Jiraiya looked at his friend crazily, but stopped once he saw her serious looked, "Alright Tsunade, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself

* * *

into".

Alright guys, I know you've waited long and stuff only to receive a short chapter, but I'm sorry. I don't have too much time to write right now with school beginning and stuff.

I'll try to update as much as possible.


	10. Naruto's Birthday, Ending already?

Alright guys, I guess this is officially the last part of chapter 7. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"That was amazing" Kushina said aloud as she lay atop her son's sweaty chest. Naruto just looked around, slightly confused and surprised by the events that had happened in the span of his birthday. The mother and son sat in silence while Naruto contemplated what he should do next.

Naruto listened to his mother's comment and couldn't help but blush. He was about to reply when the door was kicked in and a guard came running in. Naruto and his mother almost immediately shot from the bed, Naruto grasping a pillow to cover his privates while his mother wrapped herself in a blanket.

The guard, upon seeing their state blushed and quickly turned around before saying, "S-Sorry for interrupting but Jiraiya-sama has requesting that I get you and bring you down to the court yard as quickly as possible".

Naruto looked at the man for a second before looking back to his mother who was giving him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, w-we'll see each other soon. I'll make sure they don't keep us apart for long this time!" Kushina said, almost trying to reassure herself more than her son, "Now go, we don't want you to get into any trouble!"

Naruto looked at her for a second before nodding and running towards the door, and past the guard. "H-Hey! Wait a second; YOU STILL NEED TO PUT ON SOME CLOTHS!" the guard said running after him with the boys jumpsuit leaving a now small smiled Kushina alone in her thoughts.

"**SAND COFFIN!**" a demonic voice rang out from across the courtyard as another guard was crushed to death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Kurenai yelled as she watched her husband get crushed by the enraged boy. "ASUMA!" Jiraiya yelled running towards the boy and the now dead Asuma as fast as he could.

Tsunade held the now widowed Kurenai back with all her strength as the woman too tried to avenge her deceased husband. "I'm sorry Kurenai; I'm sorry" Tsunade said as the woman began crying into her shirt, "Don't worry, he'll be avenged, I swear!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Fu yelled as she was brought out along with B and Yugito, "I was in the middle of planning; what the fuck do you need me for?"Tsunade looked at the three angrily and yelled, "Shut the fuck up! We have a serious problem and you are the only ones that can handle it at this point".

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Yugito said looking over at the red haired boy swiping his hand causing another burst of sand to wash away a couple guards, "Could it possibly have anything to do with grumpy over there?"

Tsunade rested Kurenai down and beckoned for Shizune to take her away, before looking back at Gaara, "For some reason our chakra seals are not working on him, you're the only hope we truly have unless risks sealing him away".

Fu looked at the red haired boy emotionless and then at B saying, "I don't like you for what you did to Naruto-kun but I'm afraid we must work together to stop him". B simply nodded as he rolled his shoulders and asked, "Yo lady, does this mean we're gonna get the chakra seals removed?"

A vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead as she looked at the man, "Yes, but only a certain amount of your chakra will be able to be in use, so you'd better make your hits count".

The three waited as their seals were modified and Yugito gave a big grin as her eyes became more cat like and she said, "It feels good to be in control of all my power once again"

B's body rumbled as eight Octopus like tails shot from his back and around him and he said, "Yea, let's just get this over".

Fu looked at the two as bug wings exploded from her back and she slowly started hovering in the air as she said, "Let's go".

Naruto ran behind the guard who had finally managed to catch up with him and force him to put his pants on. He ran into the courtyard just in time to see Yugito fly into one of the concrete walls.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled running forward only to be stopped by Jiraiya and Tsunade, who both grabbed the boy by his shoulders.

"Calm down idiot!" Tsunade said adjust the seal on him as quickly as she could, "We need to you to help put Gaara down. Use anything you can to stop him and help the others out".

"AHHHHHHH" A woman yelled making Naruto snap his head towards the action, only to see Fu being slammed into the ground by Gaara who looked ready to kill the girl. He was about to bring down his hand to allow his sand to crush her when the words, **"TAILED BEAST BOMB" **and a massive black ball of energy flew at Gaara causing him to jump away.

"Damn it yo…" B gasped out as he fell to his knees huffing, "I've used too much Chakra already, at this rate we're all gonna get smoked". Gaara rose at hand at B and the man's eyes widened at a massive wave of sand flew towards him, completely sweeping the dark skinned man away.

"HURRY UP!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade as she took of his seal. Little did she know she had accidently allowed the whole thing to slip as she said, "Alright, get out there and try to get B, Yugito, and Fu back to safety and then the rest is up to you".

Naruto nodded as he began walking once again only to be stopped by Jiraiya, "Make sure you don't let him get a hold of you" he told the blonde, "If he does then there's no escape".

Naruto once again nodded as he began racing towards the battle. "FU-CHAN" He said sliding next to the hurt girl, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded as she smiled at him and said, "Happy birthday again" causing Naruto smile and ask, "Fu, I know this is a lot to ask, but can you hold him off while I get Yugito and B outta here?"

The girl nodded as she once again took flight and flew towards the crazed redhead, while Naruto took off towards B sandy prison.

"Oh man" he said digging around trying his best to find the buried, and hopefully alive body of B. Sure Naruto didn't particularly like the guy but he would never wish death on anyone.

He was about to give up when he heard a weak, "Help". He quickly went to the spot he'd heard it and began digging furiously.

He almost cheered once he'd found an arm; grasping onto it and pulling with all his strength causing a coughing B to fly out.

"Hey man, you okay?" Naruto asked smacking the coughing man's back a couple times.

B looked at the blonde with wide eyes and said, "Y-You saved me, but…but why?" Naruto gave confused frown and replied, "What do you mean? I mean sure we have our differences but I don't want you dying".

B's eyes widened even more at this while he watched Naruto said as he said, "I've got to go save Yugito-chan. Make sure to get outta here safely and get as far away as you can".

B watched as the younger blonde jumped away towards a broken concrete wall, truly confused by Naruto's actions.

"**WATER RELEASE, FLOWING WHIP**" Fu yelled as a long water made entirely out of water formed in her hand and she began whipping at the boy, only for it to be blocked by his sand.

Naruto quickly ran to Yugito's side and lifted the woman's head up as he gently shook her awake, "Are you okay Yugito-chan?"

She slowly nodded as she squeezed her eyes closed and answered, "I'm fine, just underestimated the opponent. Don't worry about me; just make sure to stop that monster". Naruto helped the woman up and was brought into a chaste kiss and told, "Happy birthday stud, no hurry up so I can give you your present".

Naruto nodded slowly as Yugito ran towards Tsunade and Jiraiya, he then turned his attention back towards the fight to see Fu yell, **"WATER RELEASE: WATER BEAST". **

He watched as a giant wolf creature made from water formed from the air and ran towards Gaara.

He ran towards Fu, who had landed on the ground in a huff as he Jutsu fought Gaara's sand.

"Are you okay!" he asked as he took her into his arms. "I'm fine, but the rest is up to you. You're gonna have to bring him down" Fu said as her wings slowly disappeared and she began walking away towards Tsunade, "Be careful Naruto-kun, don't let him get you or I'll have to beat him and you up!"

Naruto gave a nod as he looked at the redhead who had finally managed to crush the wolf. The now fuming redhead looked directly at the blonde, surprising him with a blood thirsty smile, "**It's you! You're the one mother wants, and I will bring you to her" **his demonic voice said.

Naruto looked confused at this and begged, "Please don't do this; I don't want to hurt anyone!"

The red haired boy laughed at this as he raised his hand towards Naruto, "**You can't touch me! Mother requests your blood AND I WILL DELIVER". **

Naruto was surprised when the slow boy began running at him quickly, using his sand to push himself forward faster.

Naruto brought his hands together as Gaara drew closer and whisper, "Sorry" before he began forming hand signs.

Gaara's laugh began more crazed and louder as he got within twenty feet of the blonde and he raised his hand causing sand to fly towards the blonde.

Naruto's eyes snapped open moments before the sand hit him and he yelled, "**GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" **

Gaara's eyes widened as he was suddenly blown back along with his sand and was through towards the concrete wall. His sand cushioned his crash and he looked at the blonde as his smile grew and he said, "**YES! MAKE ME WORK FOR IT!"**

He brought his hands together and yelled, "**SAND SPEAR!**" and a giant spear appeared out of his sand and flew towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly began jumping away from the many flying spears. He brought his hands back together in air and made hand signs.

"**AIR BULLETS**" Naruto shouted as his mouth opened wide and multiply bullets of air shot out towards Gaara. Gaara quickly moved back as his sand blocked the intense wind.

"**IS THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT" **Gaara said with his smile growing even more. Naruto landed from his attack and said, "Even if I do attack, the sand blocks it like it was nothing".

He noticed that Gaara had quit smiling and a frown had appeared on his face as he muttered, "**I'm sorry…but this fight is over".**

"What do you…?" Naruto began to ask before felt something crawling up his leg. He looked down to see sand going up his leg; and just as he was about to jump away he felt his leg get crushed under the sand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed falling to his knee allowing more sand to crawl up his body.

"NOOOOO" Fu yelled trying to run over towards the fight only for Jiraiya to stop her, "Calm down you foolish girl, if you go over there you'll be slaughtered!"

The green haired girl looked at the man as tears began to fall from her face, "But we can't just leave him to die!"

Jiraiya looked back towards the action to see a sphere of sand had developed around the blond.

"YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Fu screamed as Tsunade now held back an enraged Yugito as she too tried to run towards the battle.

The timing couldn't be any worse as a red haired woman ran into the court and yelled, "Jiraiya-san! What's going on"?

"Oh no" Fu heard the man whisper as the woman ran forward, "Kushina-sama, please; you must return inside right now. This situation is being handled right now". The woman looked at him and then at the red haired boy who walked towards the sphere and asked, "W-where is Naruto-kun? Where is my son?"

Fu's and Yugito looked at the woman surprised and both thought, "T-this is Naruto's mother?"

Jiraiya didn't have to answer as a loud terrifying scream caused them all to look at the fight to see a gruesome scene. Kushina's mouth dropped as she looked to see her son being dangled twenty feet above ground, with blood dripping from his feet and hands.

"No…" she whispered as she began running forward. Gaara had laughed as he dropped the blonde's limp body, letting it crash into the ground with a loud thud.

"NARUTO-KUN" Fu/Kushina/Yugito all yelled together as Kushina ran to his body.

"Naruto-kun" she said as she placed his bloody head in her lap, "Please be ok Naruto-kun, please!"

"**Awwww how sweet" **a demonic voice said from behind with a cuckle causing Kushina to raise her head slowly, **"I can't wait to hear you scream!" **

Kushina looked at the boy with wide eyes as she felt her body being grasped. Before she knew it, she was thrown through the air, leaving the bloodied Naruto to himself. Kushina's eyes widened as she watched Naruto get picked up by the boy, and she thought, "_No…please"_ before she hit her head on the ground with a loud thud, knocking her unconscious.

"**You're all so weak"** Gaara said holding Naruto's limp body up, "**I can't believe mother wanted such a weakling. Once I kill you I'll finish off everyone in this prison. The blood will flow as screams of terror run through the walls. In fact, I think I'll start with that red haired woman who tried helping you!"**

Gaara laughed as his sand formed into a sharp sword and he brought it toward the blonde.

The sword pierced right through Naruto's body, allowing more blood to sweep out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" both Fu and Yugito yelled as they broke from their captors and ran towards the two, failing to notice the thick red chakra coming from Naruto.

* * *

Alright guys, that's the end of chapter 7. The next chapter takes place exactly 1 week after Naruto's birthday. Alright, 225 reviews; that way I can get the next chapter going!


	11. Chapter 8

Jiraiya took his hands away from the man's chest as a seal formed all the way across the man's body. The person's eyes were wide open, showing the man his deep crimson pools; that were visible through the darkness. The person was strapped to a long metal table, completely unable to move. Multiply scars ran up and down his body; making sure he could not use any Jutsu to try to escape.

The man had spiked blonde hair that was currently hanging down considering his head hand to leverage. All he wore was a page of boxers, allowing his body to be seen. Jiraiya examined the large crack like scars that traveled across Naruto's body. It had been one full week since the events that cause the prison to go into lock down took place; and yet still no one felt safe.

Jiraiya has successfully managed to sneak up on Naruto while he mutilated Gaara; and had stuck and paralyzes seal on him. As soon as Naruto finally went down they removed him from the court yard and out of site. They completely locked down the prison, only allowing prisoners out of their cells to eat and bath.

Jiraiya listened to Naruto's heavy breathing. The demon container had still not said a word or reverted back to his normal self. They were forced to keep his mother inside the prison walls considering the circumstances, but to afraid of how the blonde would react if they brought her in to see him.

"How is he?" Tsunade asked leaning on the wall, obviously trying to avoid looking at Naruto's crazed form. Every so often his eyes would turn to her and he'd let out a predatory smile. Jiraiya's brow furrowed as he rubbed his chin, "I'm afraid the same as he was. He doesn't seem to be changing at all, and is showing signs of becoming more demonic".

Tsunade took a step forward, being careful around Naruto, "What do you suggest we do?" Jiraiya made sure all the locks and seals before he made his way towards the door, "Honestly Tsunade…I suggest you call a priest, or evacuate the prison because I'm not sure how long he'll be incoherent".

Tsunade watched he gave Naruto one last sad glance and mouthed out a quiet, "I'm terribly sorry my boy" before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. She looked at the younger man who continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…" she said low, listening to his breathing. She slowly leaned over him, bringing her face towards his own; laying a chaste kiss against his cheek. She watched as his now red eyes turned towards him and she heard him say, **"Soon"**. Tsunade turned around and made her was out of the room and towards her office; going to look for the best priest she could find.

* * *

Hey guys, how've you been? As you can see the new chapter for welcome to prison, is out and let me remind you all that the series will be ending. There may be a sequel that will show to everyone because I have a feeling some of you won't be completely satisfied with the ending

So when it does end please don't complain and stuff because you can still stay up to date with me and see when I'll be posting the second. Also make sure to follow my other stories. Sex Ed will also be ending soon, but I'm starting a new story called Slaves to Lust, which you can read the prologue to on my profile.

Now just a heads up! **THIS CHAPTER GETS BRUTAL!**

You have been warned!

Alright guys, I'll get back to the story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A light blond haired girl with lavender colored slowly made her way towards Konoha Penitentiary. The girl stood at about 5'6 with long blond hair that traveled down her back to her shapely rear. She appeared to be close to the age of 19. She wore a lavender kimono that hugged her curvy body. Under the kimono was a white bra like top and red pants.

She slowly walked to the gate and pressed a small red button, causing a loud beep to sound inside the prison. _"Hello" _a voice said through a small metal speaker that was attached to the gate, _"How may I help you?"_

The woman looked at the speaker as she calmly replied, "Yes. I'm here to see lady Tsunade. She requested that I get here as soon as possible about two days ago. I've traveled very far in a short time; please let me in so I may rest".

There was a short rustling sound in the speaker and the guard said, _"Ah yes, Tsunade told us to be expecting you. I'm sorry for your wait, please come in". _The girl watched as the gate slowly opened. She slowly walked forward, allowing the gate to shut behind her.

She looked around the court yard, her eyes actually showing a bit of emotion as she noticed the large craters and many blood stains along the walls and ground. "Hmm…lady Tsunade told me the fight was intense, but I had no idea he caused this much damage".

She failed to notice the warden running towards her shouting, "Princess Shion, it's so nice to see you!" The girl now identified as Shion turned towards Tsunade and gave a small bow as she said, "You told me that he destroyed the yard, but I had no idea it was this intense".

Tsunade looked around before sighing and replying, "Yes…I'm surprised we were able to make it out alive. If I hadn't released all his chakra this would have never happened and the prison would be in perfect"

"You said alive?" Shion said, "You told me that Gaara is no longer with us. There were two girls that tried intervening, but were hospitalized. His mother is alright, and everyone else seemed to get away fine. I'll have to examine everyone that came in contact with the Kyuubi's charka".

Tsunade nodded, "But of course priestess, not a problem at all; but if we could I'd like for you to examine Naruto as quick as possible". Shion looked at the woman with the same expressionless face and said, "That's all fine and well, but I must seal all of the Kyuubi's chakra from all the victims before they get seriously hurt".

Tsunade nodded contently at this and turned as she said, "Follow me, I'll take you to Fu, Yugito, and Kushina but then you have to take care of Naruto". The younger blond nodded and began following as Tsunade started walking.

* * *

"Ow" Fu whined as she was gently laid on a hospital bed. All across her body were streaks of charka burns. Her chest and legs were completely wrapped up, covering the rest of her wounds. Yugito who was on the bed next to her own looked like her arms had be lit on fire. She had a bandage going across her forehead, covering a huge slash.

Kushina sat in a chair watching the two young women. _"So these are Naruto-kun's…girlfriends?"_ She still felt it weird thinking about her son having a girlfriend. Her son was all she currently thought of. One week…it had been one full week since her and her son had done something she had never even considered.

She could still remember his sweaty body, grinding against her own. Naruto's groin slapping against her own, his hips thrusting into her. She gave a blush feeling her panties dampen from her thoughts. "Hey" a voice said bringing her attention back to the blond that was in the hospital bed, "You're Naruto-kun's mother right?"

Kushina gave a soft smile as she nodded before Yugito continued, "So do you know…what's wrong with Naruto-kun. Why did he suddenly lose control?" Kushina looked down towards the ground sadly as she gave a soft sigh.

"I'm guessing Naruto-kun hasn't told either of you why he's in prison; not that's he'd remember himself" Kushina said surprising both women. Now that they thought about it Naruto had never truly explained why he was in prison. Giving the redhead a shake of their heads Kushina gave another sigh.

"We used to be a part of Twilight village" Kushina began, "The village of Twilight was an amazing place; little but still amazing. The people were always kind to Naruto-kun and I, until one faithful night".

"When Naruto-kun was three weeks old, the Kyuubi attacked. Most of village evacuated while the few shinobi stayed behind to fight. I was still recovering from my pregnancy because of my weak immune system. Because of this I left Naruto to his father to evacuate, while I was hidden underground in a secret hospital wing" Kushina said angrily gripping her pants legs.

"Naruto's father was a high level jounin named…Minato" Kushina continued, spitting the name out in distaste, "He was a very kind, caring man; or at least I thought he was. As soon as I gave him Naruto-kun he had gotten it in his head that if he were able to seal the demon away into someone then our village could use it as a weapon; giving us a chance to become more powerful and more feared by our villages".

"His own son…" Kushina whispered just loud enough for the women to hear, "If I'd known what that horrible man was planning than I would have never handed Naruto-kun over to him".

"So Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto-kun? That still doesn't explain why he's sentenced to ten years" Fu said finally speaking for the first time.

Kushina nodded and began again, "Yes…Minato sealed the demon inside of Naruto-kun; but he was unaware that to seal away the demon a life must be given and that life was Minato's. I was unaware what was going on as the villagers found Naruto-kun."

"Two weeks old" Kushina said as tears began to fall, "Just a little baby…with full grown adults trying to murder him, and for something that he had no control over. I will never forgive them for making my son feel any different than anyone else" the last part causing Fu and Yugito to gasp, "Luckily a friend of mine snatched Naruto-kun away from the group and brought him to me".

"Four hours later, I was out of the village and in a small cave high in the mountains. I'll never forget holding Naruto-kun while looking over the vast landscape. I raised him in that cave until a month before 'it' happened".

"Supposedly some older villagers from Twilight had caught wind of our being in the mountains" She said as yet another tear fell from her face, "They waited until Naruto-kun left our cave, and then they struck. They had managed to take me all the way to the village until Naruto had caught our scent".

"They tied me to a pole in the middle of the village. I can't comprehend what was going through Naruto-kun's head as he saw me stabbed multiply times and killed" Kushina said making both women gasp and Fu asked, "W-what do you mean killed? I-If you were…you know; then how are you even here?"

"I'm still not quite sure myself" Kushina said shaking her head, "But when I woke up…the village…the people; everything was completely destroyed. I was somehow untied from the pole and I slowly checked around the village. I found no one, not one single person in the entire village, except Naruto-kun".

Kushina looked back at the girls as she finished, "He said with his hands around a struggling man's throat completely unaware that I was watching. I called out to him, and he just stopped. He let go of the man and turned towards me while the man ran off. I instantly knew that it was no longer my Naruto-kun inside".

"His red eyes…his red eyes looked at me for about thirty seconds before he fell to his knees grasping his head. I watched sadly as my only son, my flesh and blood fought of a demon inside of himself to keep me save. He fell to the ground and rushed over to him. When he woke up he was totally unaware what happened and kept asking, 'Kaa-san, why do you look so sad?' I got him out of the village as quick as I could, but it was too late. The man who had escaped went to one of the neighboring villages had told them what happened".

"And this is how we got here" Kushina said falling back in her chair with a sigh. Fu and Yugito looked at the woman, both with wide eyes and open mouths. They had never expected the cheery blond to have gone through such terrible events.

"I…I had no idea" Fu said sitting up, rubbing her temples. Kushina nodded sadly and was about to ask something until the room door opened and in walked two blonds. The first was Tsunade, the warden. The second was a woman Kushina, Fu, and Yugito had never seen in their lives.

"Shion, this is Fu and Yugito" Tsunade said to the blond woman, "They were the ones that were burned in the accident". The woman now identified as Shion stepped forward and looked at both the woman and said, "Please remove your bandages".

Both Fu and Yugito looked at Shion suspiciously while Fu asked, "Tsunade-sama, who is this woman and why is she telling us to take our bandages off?" The older woman coughed into her hand and replied, "Sorry priestess; Fu, Yugito this is high priestess Shion from demon country. She is here on official business to help with the…accident. She needs to see your wound to detox all of the Kyuubi's chakra from your wounds".

Both woman nodded and began removing their bandages. Shion first went to Fu, inspecting all the scrapes, cuts, and burns. "This may burn for a second but afterwards you'll feel very relieved" Shion said as she took out a seal and her hand was consumed by blue chakra.

She lightly placed her hand over Fu's wounds, which began bubbling. Fu let a whine as red charka began slowly pouring out of her wounds, only to turn to steam when it came in contact with the blue chakra. Once Shion had suggestively removed all the Kyuubi's chakra from Fu, she moved to Yugito; who didn't even wince.

"Well then" Shion's monotonous voice said as she lifted herself up; the chakra leaving her hands, "I've finished here; all of your wounds should be healed in about a week's time" she then looked at Tsunade calmly, "Now take me to the Jinchuriki".

Kushina literally shot from her chair as she said, "Do you mean Naruto-kun! Please, let me come with you; I have to see my son". Shion gave the redhead a shake of her head as she replied, "I'm sorry, but it would be very unwise if you were to come with us. It could trigger something in Naruto and cause me to lose focus".

"Please!" Kushina begged as she got down on her knees, "I'm begging you! I know that the demon is strong, but Naruto would never allow it to hurt me. Just please…please let me come see my baby" Shion gave a soft sigh at this and finally said, "Alright, but if I tell you to leave you must leave at once; do you understand?"

"H-Hold on!" Fu said trying to jump up only to wince, "Does that mean me and Yugito can come too?" Shion gave a quick no and said, "I'm sorry, but too many people during the sealing can cause miscalculations, miscalculations that could cost us our lives".

Fu gave a sad frown at this, as did Yugito before Kushina said, "Don't worry girls…I'll tell Naruto-kun once he wakes up that the both of you are waiting for him". Fu and Yugito both gave the older woman a smile as she made her way out of the room with Tsunade and Shion.

* * *

"So you're telling me you can put the Kyuubi to sleep?" Tsunade asked Shion, while Kushina walked behind them listening intently. Shion kept walking with the same tedious look as she replied, "For enough time for Naruto to gain full control over his body, yes. Then the demon will awake but be in Naruto's subconscious just as before".

"So you're saying Naruto-kun will return to normal?" Kushina asked with hope evident in her voice. Shion looked at the woman with a nod, "If everything goes smoothly without interruptions then yes, Naruto will be his normal self".

They both watched as Tsunade stopped at a huge steel door. She ran a keycard though the lock making the door beep and the hinges slowly unlock. "Both of you be on your guard from this point forward. Kushina, I know Naruto is still inside but right now…that thing is a demon. It will say and do anything to make us stop, but you must not listen".

Kushina nodded as her hands were cuffed in front of her chest, she was finally going to get to see her Naruto-kun. Tsunade stepped in first, then let Shion and Kushina make their way in. Kushina saw the gray haired man that she knew as Jiraiya stood over the table saying quite reassuring things.

"I know you can hear me somewhere in there Naruto-kun…everything will be alright. I promise" Jiraiya said while the demon outright laughed in his face and said, "**Is that all you pitiful humans do? Whine and bitch over some little insect? You make me fucking sick and I sweat once I get out of here I will kill all of you!"**

Jiraiya sighed as he walked away from the table, "I'm guessing you're Shion?" he asked looking at the blond woman; who gave a nod. She walked forward, slowly walking around the struggling demon; examining the many burns and cuts that had devolved on Naruto's body.

"So you're the nine tails?" Shion asked calmly as she pulled a high chair next to the table. Naruto gave a crazed grin as he replied, **"And you're the stupid cunt that's supposed to get rid of me eh? Here I thought they were bringing an actual dedemonizer, but instead they send some lavender eyed bit…"**

Naruto suddenly let out a scream as Shion brought her chakra consumed hand down upon the demon's chest. "You will keep quite while I seal you, otherwise it will just be harder on you" Shion said, somehow still calm.

Naruto coughed up some blood making Kushina whisper, "Naruto-kun…" The red eyed Naruto looked over at Kushina and gave a feral grin as he said, **"Well, well if it isn't the boy's mother! You know, he used to cry himself to sleep every night until he met that green haired bitch and they began fucking like rabbits in heat; not that I mind. Speaking of fucking, didn't you and your own son have some kind of similar experience?" **he finished with the smile growing.

Jiraiya looked at Kushina quite shocked to see him looking at the ground while her fists shook. "Naruto-kun…" she said causing the demon to laugh, "I know you're in there, p-please. You can do this!"

"P-please" Naruto said sounding exactly like Kushina down to the last stutter, even getting her voice, **"You're fucking pathetic. Stuttering like some idiotic fan-girl! I can't wait to break out of her and murder you!"**

Kushina shook her head remembering that it was nothing but the demon; that her Naruto-kun would never speak to her like that. Shion once again brought her hand to Naruto's chest and her hand glowed bright causing the demon to howl.

"I told you already" Shion said holding a seal over his forehead, "If you don't have anything nice to say then don't speak at all". She was even caught off guard as the demon once again began laughing and said, **"You little fucking bitch. When I get out of here I'm going to use your ass as a personal fuck toy! You'll never forget the shape of my cock as it will be impeded into your pussy you stupid fucking piece of…AHHHHHH"**

He began screaming as Shion's chakra turned a violent purple and she said, "I will now seal you off, completely putting you to sleep and giving Naruto control over his body once again". Kushina watched as his body arched and red chakra began streaming from his chest.

"Ahhhhhh" Naruto's voice said as red chakra still poured from his chest, "Please! Kaa-san, you have to help! This crazy lady's hurting me". Kushina was about to run forward until Jiraiya said, "Kushina…look at his eyes".

Kushina looked into her son's eyes wishing to see his magnificent aqua colored eyes, only to see a dark crimson. She stopped herself and felt many tears begin falling down her face as Naruto yelled out staring at Shion, **"YOU STUPID BITCH! I SWEAR ON ALL OF MY TAILS THAT I WILL GET YOU! I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU! YOU AREN'T ANYTHING BUT A FILTHY WHORE!"**

They all watched as the red chakra stopped coming from his chest. His body slowly slid back straight, as his cuts and bruises began disappearing. Shion's chakra turned green as Naruto's eyes reverted to their normal blue.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Kushina yelled as Shion pulled her hand away saying, "It's done". She ran forward as fast as possible, grasping the confused blonde's face and pulling him into a kiss. "K-Kaa-san? What's going on?" Naruto asked confused as to why he was strapped to a table.

Jiraiya pressed a button on the wall causing all the straps and belts to loosen, letting the blond remove his hands and legs from the table. "S-Sorry about that Naruto-kun, we had to make sure you didn't hurt anyone while we performed the sealing" Jiraiya said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun…"Kushina said hugging him, "The Kyuubi possessed your body again, but Shion here managed to drive it back and saved you". Naruto looked at the blond woman and asked, "Y-You saved me?"

Shion barley looked up as she said, "It was no problem at all. Being a priestess I am required to silence demons and help when I can". Naruto looked at the woman and gave a smile before saying, "Well…thank you".

"Alright everyone!" Tsunade said motioning for the door, "Let's get out of here and let Shion rest, I'm sure she's worn out". Everyone nodded and began making their way towards the exit until Shion said, "I must stay to bless this room. There is still a high level of demon chakra that can manifest into something if something is not done".

The all nodded as they made their way out, except Naruto who said, "Hey Shion-chan…I just want to say thanks again".

Shion took a veil out of her pocket and began walking around the room as she said, "As I already said, it was no problem at all. I simply do what I do for the sake of people. I do not require thanks". She was actually surprised as Naruto's body was suddenly pressed against her own causing her to drop the veil.

"I still think I owe you" Naruto said as a crazed grin appeared on his face. Shion looked over to see the steel door slowly slide shut and she gasped as hand began rubbing her thigh. **"I did say I would make you my personal fuck toy…didn't I?"** Naruto said pushing harder against the now surprised Shion.

"B-but how?" Shion asked as she began shaking, feeling Naruto's hands roughly grasp her ass. Naruto gave a small chuckle as he grinded his cock against her and said, **"Did you really think that you could seal off the most powerful demon in all of eternity? You're nothing but a child! I told you I would get you, and I will. Now why don't you just do as you instructed me and shut up" **his smile grew wilder as he said, "**actually…scream. Scream a lot; it will make me even hornier". **

Shion screamed as she was forced to the ground while Naruto laughed. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out another seal as he had glowed green. **"Not this time" **Naruto said catching the hand and quickly breaking it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shion yelled as he cracked her hand with his own. Naruto smiled as her hand dropped by her side and he said, **"Awwww, did that hurt. I hope not, cause that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you". **

Shion who was now visibly shaking flipped over and began crying while she tried to crawl away. Naruto giggled as he grabbed her red pants by both side and with a hard pull left her in her panties. **"My, my!" **Naruto said as he looked at her panties, **"Who would've thought that a priestess would be wearing a black thong!"**

Shion let her tears fall as she begged for help while Naruto squeezed her ass cheeks. She felt her body being turned and then slammed on the ground causing her to lose her breath. **"I gotta say" **Naruto said taking her kimonoby the front, "**Ever since I've seen you, I've wondered what you've got hidden under this stupid dress" **and with that Shion's kimono and shirt were ripped from her body.

Naruto's head turned to the side as he saw that Shion had her breasts wrapped; pushing them against her body. **"Well now" **he said as his nail grew to a sharp point, **"We can't have this".** Shion yelled out, "PLEASE DON'T" as her breasts sprung out from their binding.

She yelled in pain as Naruto squeezed her now bare breasts as he said, **"Who knew your tits would be so fucking huge? You're definitely hotter than I thought you would be. I'm gonna have so much fun having my way with you". **

Shion's eyes widened as Naruto's giant 11 inch cock popped out from his ripped up jumpsuit. **"Not exactly my cock" **Naruto said grasping the twitching member, "**but for a human's it's pretty big". **

Shion's breath hitched as her thong was pushed aside, allowing the demon to see her small pussy. Naruto licked his lips upon seeing the tiny pink pussy. There was a small turf of hair above her clit, and her pussy was tightly squeezed shut.

Naruto laughed as he pushed the tip of his cock against her opening. **"Shhh" **he as Shion screamed in pain, **"Keep it nice a tight for me, and make sure to cry a lot!" **

He groaned as he roughly pushed against her, his head managing to pop inside. "NOOOOOOOOOO" Shion screamed at the top of her lungs. Naruto looked down to see a small bit of blood traveling down her pussy and around his cock.

"**So you're still a virgin?" **He asked before a smile took over, **"Or at least, you were a virgin".**

Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade all walked together; all talking happily as they made their way towards the waiting area. "I'm so happy he's back to normal" Kushina said happily as she hummed to herself. Tsunade and Jiraiya both nodded as the kept walking. The made it to the security room when suddenly a blood curdling scream sounded from one of the many screens inside the office.

Tsunade ran in and began looking over all the TV's before she gasped. The scream came from the sealing room. She could see Naruto atop of Shion's naked form, thrusting into her like a wild animal. She could see that Shion was in a great amount of pain and it was only getting worse as Naruto's thrusts became harder and faster.

"OH MY GOD!" Tsunade screamed running back towards the sealing room, "JIRAIYA, KUSHINA! IT'S NARUTO, HE'S STILL POSSESSED AND HE'S RAPIGN SHION! WE'VE GOT TO HURRY". The two, now shocked began running after Tsunade.

Tsunade stopped outside the steel door and ran the keycard through the lock. The door hinges started opening until a red thick chakra pushed them back. "WHAT?" Tsunade yelled trying over and over as Jiraiya and Kushina caught up with her. "The door won't open" Tsunade said in fear, "The Kyuubi's chakra is holding it closed".

"HELP ME!" a loud scream sounded though the walls. "Gosh damn it, Tsunade you keep trying to open it while I try to blow it open" Jiraiya said as a giant battle toad appeared next to him.

"**Gosh damn it!"** Naruto groaned as he forcibly continued pumping. Shion now lay on the ground with her back arched. He pussy was literally leaking liquids of both Naruto's precum and her own pussy juice.

Naruto growled pinching her hard nipple and he asked, **"You slut bitch! You're enjoying this aren't you?" **Shion could only moan as the cock stretched her open. Never in her life had her body been this hot. She was swimming in sweat as Naruto bucked inside of her and released more precum.

She was unaware of the fact the whole time Naruto had been fucking her Kyuubi had been slowly releasing his chakra inside of her causing her pussy to swell and convulse around him. **"Do you feel it?"** Naruto asked as he smiled cruelly to the now drooling blond, **"My chakra…it's adjusting your ovaries and you womb. You'll be able to carry my child. Won't it be great? The child of the king of demons and a high priestess".**

Shion only gagged as her head fell back completely dangling as Naruto fucked her silly. **"You're gonna make me cum" **Naruto said with an even bigger crazed smile. Shion's eyes nearly popped from her head as Naruto wrapped his large hands around her small neck.

"**YEAH BITCH" **Naruto moaned completely ignoring the noises coming from outside the room, **"I'M GONNA IMPREGNANT YOU. YOU'LL NEVER BE THE SAME AFTER THIS YOU STUPID BITCH!" **The choking noises coming from Shion only encouraged the demon as he gave one final thrust and squeezed hard.

"**RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **Naruto roared out as felt his seed begin shooting into the priestess's pussy. Shion, who was finally allowed to breath from Naruto letting up, felt herself tighten and her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.

"**YEAH BABY!" **Naruto screamed out with a smile as his features became more demon like, **"DO YOU FEEL ALL MY HOT CUM FILLING YOU UP?" **

He let out one final roar a he had finally finished releasing a gallon of cum into Shion's now creamy pussy. **"Damn, that felt fucking amazing"** Naruto said as he pulled his cock out allowing his semen to spill out, **"No wonder Naruto always does this. I love sex. Now that that's over with why don't we try some anal…"**

Shion struck his face with her non broken hand witch held the veil. Naruto let out as scream as he fell to the ground in pain, clutching his face.

"You shouldn't have closed your eyes while you came" Shion said as she limped towards him, her hand becoming black, "You would've seen me grab the veil of chakra acid". Before Naruto could reopen his eyes Shion brought the black hand down on his chest causing him to let out a loud roar as he said, **"NO! NO NOT YET, THERE'S STILL SO MUCH I MUST DO!"**

Shion watched as Naruto passed out and his breathing returned to normal. She slowly made her way towards the door, and pushed the emergency button causing it to fly open.

Tsunade was surprised to see Shion standing there naked, semen pouring from her pussy. "It's done" she calmly said before falling to the ground; completely passed out.

* * *

Alright guys, a lot of shit seemed to happen this chapter and I hope you enjoyed. I also hope you read the warning so don't get upset or anything by the actions in this chapter.

Thanks for reading again and see ya next chapter!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 9 The plan

Alright guys, here is the new chapter. I know it's short but please take into consideration that I already wrote this and it got deleted by some freak accident. I want to thank you all for reading and want to apologize in advance for everyone who gets a little made about this.

* * *

It had been three days since the tragic events that took place between Naruto and Shion. Tsunade had personally checked Shion into the prison hospital under her direct care. Naruto had been kept in a single holding cell with constant watch, never aloud outside entry, or communication with anyone.

Kushina had still refused to leave, not that she had much of a home to go to anyways. Tsunade was currently in a heated argument with the redhead over her son's state of mind.

"You have to let me see him!" Kushina demanded stomping on the ground, causing the busty blonde to rub her temples. "Once again Kushina, I can't allow you to see him right now. He's in a dangerous state of mind and even the slightest tick could set him off; which we cannot afford".

Kushina put her hands to her hips as she wiggled a finger infuriately, "But I'm his mother, he would never do anything to me. You have to let me see my son or I'll..."

She was interrupted when Jiraiya stepped into the room and said, "Just let her see him Tsunade, we've made sure there's no way he can break free. Plus he's made a tremendous recovery so far. Stop torturing the poor woman already".

Tsunade glared at the man harshly and finally broke, "Fine, you take her to him while I check on Shion; but I swear if something happens there'll be hell to pay". The gray haired man gave a cheeky smile and waved her off as he said, "Yeah, yeah crappy; everything will be fine".

Kushina's face lit up as Jiraiya beckoned for her to follow her, which she happily did; leaving a stressed Tsunade to herself.

Jiraiya waved to the three guards that stood out the stainless steel cell, dismissing them of their duty. He walked towards the door but quickly turned around and looked at Kushina seriously, "Kushina, before we enter you must know; although Naruto is back to his old cheerful self I'm afraid the fox's chakra did more damage than we thought to his body".

"B-But you said he was making a tremendous recovery. Doesn't…doesn't that mean he's going to be okay?" Kushina asked as he smile slowly faded. Jiraiya waved his hands in the air and quickly explained, "No, no; Naruto is doing perfectly fine…Mentally. We had neglected the fact that the human body cannot handle demonic chakra".

Jiraiya looked back at the door and solemnly continued, "The fox's chakra needed a way out of Naruto's body after it had been sealed. The only way it could find was to burn; which had a mature affect on Naruto. We've managed to save him, but I'm afraid that thanks to the fox his skin had been completely burned [think of how it is after going four tails in the anime]. All though he went through unimaginable pain, his healing factor is helping greatly. We suspect he will be completely healed in a week or so, but prepare yourself; he looks pretty gruesome at the moment".

Kushina nodded understandingly, "I understand and I'm prepared for the worse". Jiraiya gave a quick nod and pushed the door open, taking a step inside and allowing Kushina to enter.

The redhead slowly made her way towards the metal table. With every step she could feel a little bit of her breath slip away. Jiraiya slowly made his way out of the room with his head town as he saw a tear fall down Kushina's face.

"N-Naruto-kun…" she quietly muttered as she stopped at the bed, repeatedly looking over her son's burned , bruised, and cut body. Naruto body was completely burned from head to toe, with bandages all over. Large cuts and bruised littered his body, showing how the chakra had affected his body.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun" she said as tears began to fall, she kneeled by the low table and let a sob out as she watched Naruto's charred chest rise slowly, and his wheezing breath come out.

"I wish I had never handed you to that evil man" she said now fully crying as she hung her head, "Please f-forgive me Naru-kun…I just wish I was strong enough to help you; but…but I'm useless".

"D-don't cry K-Kaa-san…" a raspy voice said shocking Kushina and making her eyes widen. She looked down to see Naruto's eyes half opened, still deep blue and beautiful. "N-NARUTO-KUN!" she shouted moving closer, "You're okay!"

Naruto managed a smile as he gave a low cough and said, "Y-yeah, but Kaa-san. Please don't ever say you're useless again…I know it isn't your fault that the fox got trapped in me, and I could never think of you as useless [cough] you're the most important person [cough] in my entire life".

Kushina gave a small smile as she looked down at her son's smiling face while he smiled and she responded, "Thank you Naru-kun…now rest, you'll need your energy".

* * *

_TIME SKIP [two weeks]_

Tsunade couldn't help but frown as she watched Fu strut around the room, while Yugito sat on her bed stretching like a feline. "Come on warden!" Fu snapped finally growing tired of her pacing, "Just let us out already, we're both fine!"

Tsunade took a deep breath as she said, "Yes Fu, I'm well aware that you are both fully recovered, but we must wait to make sure Naruto is completely fine before we can let you three back into the facilities".

Yugito seemed to perk up at this and asked, "Well Tsunade-sama, considering Naruto was okay two weeks ago; why haven't you released us yet?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said, "You remember that girl Shion right? Well she must come back and completely scan your bodies to ensure that all the fox's chakra is completely gone. Any residing chakra can completely shut down your major organs, and will cause deadly consequences".

Fu grunted at this and stomped as she asked, "Then where the fuck is this bitch? I mean c'mon! I've been stuck in this hospital room for weeks now; can't she just come right now?" Tsunade's shoulders slumped at this as she replied, "I wish she could, but I'm afraid she's been feeling a little under the weather ever since what happened".

Fu and Yugito both spared a glance; they had both been told what had happened between Shion and the fox, but the honestly couldn't care as long as Naruto was alright. "Yeah, yeah?" Fu said jumping onto the bed, "Just try to get that bitch better so I can see my Naruto-kun!"

Yugito gave a sharp grin at this and commented, "Yes, I would also enjoy seeing Naruto-kun again". Tsunade shook her head, turning on her heal as she said, "I will try my best to get the princess better, but don't expect much".

Tsunade slowly walked down the halls, checking up on the guards making sure they were doing their jobs. She made an abrupt stop at one of the doors; slowly opening the door with, "Hello princess, how are you feeling?"

She saw that Shion was out of her bed, standing in front of her mirror with sweat literally pouring from her have naked body. Tsunade had successfully fixed her hand, but there was something inside of her literally ripping her insides apart.

"I know…" she said lowly with a smile, "I know what that demon tried doing, and I was able to prevent it!" Tsunade quickly shut the door and ran to the younger blonde, helping her sit down while she asked, "W-What was it?"

"The fox was clearly trying to impregnate me, but to do so he would have to modify my body with his chakra to hold his seed. The reason I was in pain was because my ovaries were literally moving, trying to make room for a demon child. I was able to counter it by taking the chakra out; quite easy actually".

"So…you're okay now?" Tsunade asked curiously as the younger girl nodded. "Yes, I will be able to check Fu and Yugito out today, and tomorrow I will check on Naruto's status and see how much of the fox's chakra is still lingering".

She then looked back at Tsunade, "How is he? Has he shown any signs of being controlled?" Tsunade thought it over for a second before answering, "No, he's been as normal as he always was; nothing out of the ordinary".

Shion nodded and said, "Alright, just let me get dressed and then we will see Fu and Yugito". Tsunade slowly exited the room and waited in the hall until Shion came out wearing her previous attire.

"Alright" Tsunade said starting to walk down the hall, "I'll take you to Fu and Yugito, and then you can rest or see Naruto; whichever you prefer".

Shion placed her hand in front of Tsunade stopping her in her tracks as she responded, "About Naruto…I've come to the conclusion that he's no longer safe. I've devised a plan, and I hope you agree because it's very important to not only our lives, but also his own".

Tsunade slowly followed the woman as she began explaining her thoughts.

* * *

"Wow Kaa-san! It's so good" Naruto said slurping down another bowl of his mother cooking. Kushina smiled as she watched him eat, finally being able to sit up by himself.

Over the past few weeks his skin had gained its color back, the burns completely disappearing. The bruises were quickly fading and the cuts became almost unnoticeable. She had managed to get the prison cook, who had become friends with Naruto, to let her cook.

She laughed as Naruto finished his bowl with a loud burp and rubbed his now full stomach. "I don't think anyone can beat your cooking Kaa-san!" Naruto said happily. Kushina blushed at the compliment and said, "T-Thank you Naru-kun".

Naruto slowly stretched giving his mother a full look at his hard muscles; causing her blush to grow. "I can't wait to get out of here!" he exclaimed loudly cracking his neck, "Then I'll be able to see Fu and Yugito. I'll be able to listen to some of Kiba's jokes! It'll be great".

Kushina gave a down cast look and asked, "Y-You really like them…don't you?" Naruto's perked an eyebrow at this and said, "Well of course I do, Kiba was my first friend when I got…"

"That's not what I mean Naru-kun…Fu and Yugito; they're both really beautiful, young, extremely intelligent strong women. It's no surprise why you like them" Kushina said interrupting her son, almost with a sad tone.

"Well yeah…They are pretty much how you described them!" Naruto said once again with a huge smile before he looked her straight in the eye, "But no matter what! You're my favorite person in the whole world and no matter how many friends I make, I'll never choose them over you".

Kushina couldn't keep her smile from stretching her face, just like her sons did. Naruto was about to say more until he was tackled by his mother, who smashed her lips against his own.

"Hmmmm"" Kushina moaned as she tangled her tongue with her son's. Naruto couldn't help but blush as his mother's hands ran up and down his chest, feeling every inch of muscle on his stomach. "Ugh…Kaa-san" Naruto moaned as she sucked his neck, slowly trailing her tongue down his chest.

"Naru-kun…I need you so bad!" she said fumbling with his pants. Naruto laid back as his mother took his flaccid penis into her hands and with a happy smile began rubbing it. "So big…" his mother whispered rubbing against her cheek with a smile.

Naruto could feel blood slowly trickle down his nose at the sight of his mother handling his cock, saying such perverted things. Kushina felt her son's cock harden, and with a sly grin she said, "Did I mention before; you're so much bigger than your father!"

Naruto hadn't known why, but her saying that had made him rock hard. "You're so full of energy" Kushina said slowly stroking his shaft, while she rubbed her thumb over his head.

"Naru-kun" she said slowly standing, while bringing her hands to her buttoned shirt, "Do you remember when I used to breast feed you?"

Naruto breath was got in his throat as Kushina pulled her shirt apart, showing her big creamy white breast.

"Well I think it's time you've become reacquainted" Kushina finished while crawling on top of Naruto, leaving him breathless.

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Fu asked impatiently as Shion kept her glowing hand over Fu's stomach. "Almost" Shion said with a small smirk, she found it amusing that Fu's temper was so short. She gently lifted her hand from Fu's stomach and said, "All right, we're all done. You're both completely free of any remaining demonic chakra, well besides the one's that reside inside of you".

Fu hopped up, throwing her shirt on quickly and demanding, "Alright, I've waited long enough. Let me see Naruto-kun before I flip the fuck out!" Yugito who was getting dressed on the other side of the room said, "I agree, I wish to see my little fox".

Shion dispelled the black chakra from her hand and said, "Hm, I guess you could visit him before we leave". Fu stopped at this and slowly turned towards the woman as she asked, "We? What are you talking about we? Didn't you come alone besides like a guard?"

Tsunade stood straight at this, while Shion said, "I know you both have feelings for Naruto, but I'm afraid he can no longer stay here". Fu's eyes widened at this while Yugito's mouth opened while she asked, "W-what do you mean he can no longer stay here? This is prison! He can't just leave!"

Shion looked at her fellow blonde as she said, "On the contrary, with permission from the warden and with the country's main offenders agreeing, I will be able to take Naruto into my custody to ensure he can no longer hurt anyone else".

Fu was almost instantly in front of her with her eyes glowing angrily, "YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HIM! TSUNADE WON'T ALLOW IT" she then turned her head towards the warden, "R-right Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade gave a sigh as she looked at the younger women, "I'm sorry to you both, but my hands are tied. I have no other choice but to let Shion take Naruto into custody so she can monitor his state of mind".

Yugito immediately ran at the door, kicking it with enough force to make it fly off the hinges. She was instantly gone, running down the halls making her way towards the examinations rooms, where Naruto was.

Tsunade sighed deeply as she grasped the radio on her side and said, "Yugito is on the run, if you see her make sure to put her down for the next 24 hours".

Fu looked at both the women as four guards stepped into the room,"I won't let you do this…I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you can't get him!"

The guards grabbed the girl and wrestled her out of the room, taking her towards the holding cells.

Tsunade looked at the remaining blonde and said, "Well…I'll take you to Naruto so you can tell him and his mother of the upcoming events, I'm not sure how they'll take it". Shion nodded as she and Tsunade walked out of the door, making their way towards the same direction Yugito had.

* * *

Alright guys, I know it was short and stuff but since it's already been deleted I thought I'd just release it already. I know this is gonna make people mad, but this is coming to an end so you'd better be ready!  
Please Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
